The End
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: Year after Breaking Dawn. Things have been peaceful for over a year and now, the Volturi is threatning the Cullens again, causing them to call up old friends and allies to fight. Will they win, or will the Volturi suceed killing them all
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is the sequel to Break the ice! I'm so glad you guys liked it ^-^ I hope they were IC enough, but not much of their personalities are explained, in my opinion. Well, This takes place a year after the events of Breaking Dawn. Okay, so the year is 2007, since Renesmee was born in 2006. Alright, moving on, I don't Twilight. IF I did, Vladimir and Stefan would have their revenge and have smutt ALL THE TIME. Except when they need to feed. Also, they might make snowmen from Aro and Caius's heads.

_He who controls the past, controls the future. He who controls the present, controls the past_

_-George Orwell_

**_(The cullen's house, Sept. 11, 2007)_**

"Hey Jake! I caught another dear! Bet you can't top that!"

A tall, tanned skined boy grinned at Renesmee, shaking his head at her competitive attitude. "I don't know, Nessie, I took down a mountain lion a few minutes ago," He grinned, looking at her slightly discouraged frown. She looked a lot like Bella when she did that, though he was sure that Bella would tell him that she looked like Edward. Everything revolved around Edward it seemed.

"Jake, did you really catch a puma?" The redheaded girl asked, looking around the area to see if she could find it. Jacob's grin widened and he shook his head.

"I was just pulling your leg, Nessie. Why would I try to out do you on your birthday?"

Renesmee laughed, her sking glowing like alabastor in the sun. "Not funny, Jake," she laughed. "You almost had me worried for a second!"

"That was the point."

"Jake! You're a jerk!"

"And why is Jacob a jerk, Nessie?" A strong voice called out. Renesmee's eyes lit up and she ran towards the strong embrace of her father, Edward. He grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the forhead. "Hello Nessie, have you been enjoying your birthday?"

Renesmee nodded. "I have been, except Jake lied to me for a second! He told me he caught a puma when he didn't."

"Did he now? Well that was very mean of him, now wasn't it?" Edward said, a crooked grin on his face. Jacob smiled at this, knowing that neither of them were mad. Bella walked over to them from inside the Cullen's house, wearing a forest green dress with black lace. Her golden eyes looked curious at the scene before her.

"What did Jake do now?" She asked. Edward put Renesmee down and walked over to his wife.

"Nothing, just pulled a prank on her," he answered, looking at his wife's attire. "Let me guess, Alice picked out the dress?"

Bella glared at the dress. "She did. I told her not to buy it for me, but she did," Bella sighed at this. "There's no point in trying to talk her out of something when her mind's already made up."

"Honestly Bella," Alice said as she waltzed through the door in her blue mini dress. "There is no point in trying to look draby. That shade of green is your color."

Bella scowled. "I can pick out my own clothes."

"Obviously you can't. Otherwise I wouldn't have to try and make you more beautiful than you already are."

"Alice, Bella, are you two done arguing over fashion sense?" Esme called in from the kitchen. "It's Nessie's birthday. Please save it for tomorrow. For right now, come on in, it's cake time!"

"Yeah! Cake!" Jacob called out, he and Renesmee running into the dinning room and sitting down before anyone else. Within seconds, all the other Cullens appeared, smiles on their faces as Esme walked in, carrying a cake with a candle on it.

"Happy Birthday, Nessie dear," she said in a warm voice.

"Thanks Grandma!" Renesmee answered sweetly. Esme gave her a quick kiss and stepped back into Carlisle's arms. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until Alice started to direct the singing.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Nessie, Happy Birthday to you!"

Renesmee grinned and blew out the candles. Emmett ruffled her hair soon afterwards. "You know kiddo," he said in a cheeky voice. "You're like a year old and already you look eleven."

Bella shook her head at this, but a smile played at her lips. Alice picked up a knife and cut the first slice, putting it on a plate and handing it to Renesmee, but not before dropping the plate, her eyes clouded over. Everyone in the room reacted; Jasper immediatly appearing by her side. "Alice, Alice, talk to us! What did you see? Alice!"

Edward pulled Jasper away, frowning in concern. Alice stopped and blinked, returning to the present and her face looking as if she had seen a ghost. She sat down in a chair, looking intently at the fallen cake piece. "The Volturi," she said in an almost inaudible tone. "They're coming again."

Eveyone in the room went silent. Esme hid her face in her hands while Carlisle's face looked like stone. Rosalie clenched her jaw, her hand tightly gripping Emmett's. Bella, Edward, and Jacob immediatly rushed to Renesmee, as if the Volturi were in the room right at that moment. Only Jasper looked calm as he rubbed Alice's shoulders. "Is there anything else? How many are coming?"

"All of them," she said again. "And this time, they're not going to listen. They're coming to kill and aquire," she slammed her head on the table, but not hard enough to make it crack. "Why didn't I see this earlier? They didn't just plan this in one day!"

Carlisle shook his head. "Knowing Aro, he's been planning this from the start. He's been very careful this past year."

Esme's lower lip quivered. "But why? Nessie has done nothing wrong! She can't help if she's not a full vampire! She can still blend in with humans."

Edward shook his head. "That's not the point. The Volturi doesn't like the fact that we beat them. They're still very angry and they want their revenge. If I'm also correct, they want me, Bella, Alice, and Renesmee. And more than likely, they'll start bothering the other covens too."

Bella sighed again, pulling Renesmee into her arms. Renesmee looked scared at the thought of the Volturi coming again. After the last time, she had nightmares for days. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella. "We should start gathering them up again. If it's a fight the Volturi want, then it's a fight they will get."

Carlisle lifted his head. "No fighting," he said in a quiet voice. "Unless compromising is destroyed."

Rosalie stepped forward, her golden eyes careful. "Emmett and I will contact the Denali's. If there's a fight with the Volturi, they'll be there."

Jasper nodded. "Alice and I will get ahold of our Amazon friends."

Carlisled held a small smile. "Esme and I will gather up the nomads and the Irish. That only leaves the Romanians and knowing them, they'll want to be there."

Edward frowned, looking slightly annoyed. "Let me guess, Bella and I will have to contact them."

Emmett let out a chuckle and patted Edward's back. "Have fun. Hopefully they're not making out or doing-"

"That's enough, Emmett," Bella said through grounded teeth. "There is a child present!"

"Whoops. My bad."

**Review! I know it's short, but next chapter, we'll see Vlad and Stef again!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, so now we're at chaptere two. We get to see Stef and Vlad and being able to see what they have been doing for the past year! I don't own Twilight and never will. Obviously. I do, however, own a cat

Warnings: Fluff fluff fluff and YAOI

_Peace is not merely a distant goal that we seek, but a means by which we arrive at that goal_

_-Martin Luther King Jr._

**_(Vladimir)_**

"Stefan, you look incredibly bored," Vladimir smirked at his mate, watching him look at a man from across the street, his eyes clouded with thirst. Stefan shook his head, looking a bit needy.

"I'm not bored, Vladimir, I'm thristy! This man is taking too long."

"Then why don't you go drink him up? It's not like anyone will see you."

Stefan gave him an expasterated look. "Vladimir, it's 4:00 in the afternoon, there are people all around. Someone will see us and I don't particularly want to see the Volturi right now."

Vladimir shook his head, the smirk still plastered on his face. He inched closer to Stefan, running a hand up his thigh and leaning forward. "Then why don't we grab his attention?"

Stefan smirked and leaned into Vladimir's touch. "That sounds very dirty, Vladimir. Maybe we should,"

"Invite him to join us," Vladimir finished, licking Stefan's neck and nipping the spot that he knew would make Stefan crazy. Stefan let out a little frustrated whimper, still trying to keep his focus on the man and finding it incresingly difficult with Vladimir's touches. The man in front of them looked at them as he was talking on his phone, narrowing his eyes in disapproval.

Vladimir chuckled and pulled Stefan into his lap, the dark haired male straddling his thighs and cupping Vladimir's face with his hands. They kissed passionatly in front of the man; who was begining to look a little green. Apparently he didn't approve of homosexuality. Vladimir felt even more amused when he groped Stefan's ass, causing the man to turn red and look away, heading down the street. Vladimir left Stefan's lips, looking at him with bemused eyes. "You're prey is getting away," he said.

Stefan flew off Vladimir and raced down the street. Vladimir chortled and flew after Stefan, watching intently as he chased after the man. The man walked past and alley way and Stefan flew straight at him, slamming him into the back wall. Vladimir appeared soon after, watching Stefan in amusement as he slowly tortured the man by slightly nipping his neck. The man was visably shaking, trying to push Stefan away.

"Wh..what do you want from me? Is it my money? Here, take it!" He cried out, nudging his briefcase to Stefan. The dark haired vampire just chuckled and bit into the man's neck, sucking the blood from him until he was dead on the ground. Vladimir walked over and picked up the briefcase, opening it up and looking at all the money inside.

"Look at this, Stefan! Over $20.000! This is the most we've ever collected," He said and put the money back in the briefcase. Stefan grinned and nodded, looking through the man's body for anything else.

"I really like his jacket, Vladimir. I think I'll keep it. This gold watch should be worth something too,"

Vladimir nodded. "Let's get going, people will see us if we stand here to long."

"Agreed. Let's go."

They raced through the busy Romanian streets and through a dense forest, rushing past bears and herds of deer until they arrived at their two story home. They walked in and put their spoils of victory on the table, grinning ruefully. Vladimir pulled Stefan by the arm, pulling the other on top of him. "You should celebrate your victory, _St-_e-fan," he purred the first two syllables of his name

Stefan smirked and Vladimir could feel the erection pressing against his thigh. He grinned and pressed his lips to Stefan's, running his tounge over Stefan's bottom lip. Stefan pushed him back down and crawled over on top of him, bringing Vladimir's legs around his waist and rubbing his erection into Vladimir's. Vladimir groaned, biting Stefan's lip and tugging at his ponytail. He liked having Stefan fuck him with his hair loose. Stefan undid the chord and threw it on the ground, taking his hands and placing them underneath Vladimir's shirt; pulling it off to reveal a smooth, marble chest.

He smirked when he felt Stefan's hands ghost over his nipples. "You're a tease," he scoffed lightly. Stefan smirked and leaned down to his navel, kissing it all the way up to his left bud and rubbing slow circles around it with his tounge. Vladimir groaned and raised his hips, pressing them against Stefan's. He could feel Stefan quiver from his spot on top of him and he left the bud, fiddling with Vladimir's belt.

"You know," Stefan began lightly. "We haven't done a 69 in a while."

Vladimir grinned. "No, we have not."

"Why don't we do it?"

"Let's."

Their lips smashed against each other and Stefan shoved Vladimir off the couch and onto the floor, his length still in his pants and in Vladimir's face. Vladimir smirked and stroked it, causing Stefan to stiffen a bit as he fiddled with Vladimir's. Vladimir was about to take Stefan out when a sound at the door interrupted them. Both men froze and looked at the door. It was not a human at the door.

Rushing to the door, Stefan opened it while Vladimir put his shirt back on. He joined Stefan and was almost shocked to see Edward and Bella standing at the door, looking as if they didn't really want to be there. Vladimir glanced at Stefan. "Well Stefan, it looks like we have visitors."

Stefan smirked and crossed his arms. "I can't remember the last time we had guests over? Well, invited guests anyway."

Vladimir nodded and looked to Edward. "Surely you two did not come for a visit," He said in an almost mocking voice. "Where is your little hybrid daughter?"

He ignored Bella's growl and continued looking at Edward. The bronze haired male sighed through his nose. "Alice had a vision, and this time, it's the worst one we've received yet."

Stefan sighed irritably. "Continue on,"

"The Volturi is coming to Forks again, and this time, they mean to kill and aquire. We're gathering up allies and we knew that you two would more than likely want to join it, am I not correct?"

Vladimir cocked his head, a malicious smile forming. "Why of course we would. Stefan and I were having an okay day, and were just doing some _activities_ inside," he placed an arm around Stefan's hip; Edward and Bella looking a bit uncomfortable. "You just made our day. Of course we will fight!"

Bella peered over them, trying to look inside their home. Vladimir smiled impishly and held out his hand, palm up. "Would you two like to come inside? It's rude to let guests stay out in the cold."

Bella looked nerveously at Edward, but took Vladimir's hand and he led her inside. He could tell she was impressed, knowing full well she thought the Romanians would not keep their home well kept. Even Edward looked a little impressed, juding from the fact that he did not criticize them. Stefan led them over to some leather chairs and sat down, looking ready to address buisness. Bella looked at the table and frowned, seeing fuax handcuffs on the the table. Vladimir picked them up and threw them somewhere, knowing full well that the woman was glad her daughter did not see those.

Vladimir leaned back, looking at Edward long and hard. "So, why do you think the Volturi is coming?" He asked in a long drawl. "Surely you did something,"

"Or perhaps they got bored," Stefan finished with a bemused look. "Whatever the reason is, maybe we should not help you."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

Vladimir looked at him cooly. "As we told you last winter, the Volturi may have left, but they never forgive. You brought this on yourselves and you will all pay the price." He said, his voice dropping dangerously low. Bella even looked a bit scared by it, for she was looking like she was going to jump out of her seat and attack Vladimir.

"But," Stefan began slowly. "We would never miss a chance to take on the Voltruri."

"This is true," Vladimir pressed on. "So you will recieve our help, but remember, the safety of your family and mate are your reasponsibility. Not ours."

Edward nodded. "Agreed," He stood up and took Bella by the arm. "We'll be taking our leave now. You guys should probably come with us."

Vladimir and Stefan nodded, noticing a slight scowl appear on Bella's face. It seemed they weren't the only ones who wanted alone time with their mate.

**Well, review! And don't forget to check my other Vlad and Stef fic called "Hollow"**


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah, I have returned! I'm excited for this story! I just saw Rise of the Guardians last night and it was AWESOME! I don't own Twilight and never will. Please review!

Warnings: None

_Ambition is like love, impatient both of delays and rivals_

_-Buddha quotes_

**_(Stefan)_**

"I never thought,"

"That we would be back at this place again," Stefan finished following Bella and Edward out of their car. The two vampires in front of them ignored their prescence, but Stefan could defiantly tell that Edward was reading their minds. Smirking, he thought of what he and Vladimir were doing a few nights ago. Edward looked a bit disturbed at that and stopped looking. Vladimir did not look so happy; Stefan knowing he hadn't had sex in days. Since they were immortal, they could have sex for days on end, but they didn't. Other things needed to be done first.

He took Vladimir's hand into his, whispering in his ear. "We'll continue our activities later. I've always wanted to do it up against a tree," he murmured, amused by Vladimir's smirk.

"We should try it sometime," he replied to Stefan and took his mate's arm into his. They walked in through the front door and into the living room, seeing many other vampires. He recognized the Irish and Egyptian covens, as well as the nomads and Denalis. Only a minute later, Alice and Jasper walked in with the Amazons. The three women were dressed in war paint, even though no one was fighting.

Esme walked over to them, surprisingly giving Stefan and Vladimir warm hugs. That disturbed them both, but they did not argue. She let go of them after a few seconds. "I'm glad all of you could come, given the new situation," she added in a worried voice. Stefan could tell that if she were human, she would be crying right now.

Stefan nodded cooly. "We would never miss a chance to take down the Volturi,"

"Even if it cost us our lives," Vladimir finished in the same tone. Esme nodded politely and headed over to her mate, their hands entwining with each other. Carlisle looked at them all, looking uneasy.

"Hello everyone," he began tentatively. "I thank you all for coming. I know this is short notice, but-"

"Get on with the point, Carlisle," Amun hissed in annoyance. "You dragged us all out here, so quit stalling!"

Carlisle glanced at the Egyptian. "Continuing on, Alice, would you like to share what you saw?"

Alice nodded firmly, all the playfulness in her expression gone. She stepped forward, looking at everyone with worried golden eyes. "I saw the Volturi coming again," she started, interrupted by mutters coming from everyone. "They're coming to kill us and collect all who have special talents. They're not here to joke around."

Tanya looked at Alice, her strawberry blond curls framing her face. "Why are they doing this now? Everything's been so peaceful."

"Peaceful? Ha!" Vladimir announced, looking at everyone as if they were fools. "We warned you they would be back,"

"But you would not listen to us," Stefan finished. "They wanted you to think that everything was forgiven. You all have underestimated Aro and you have no one to blame but yourselves."

Edward frowned at him, stepping forward a bit. "We have never given a reason for them to come, nor have we ever underestimated Aro."

Stefan just smirked. "Of course you would say that. All you prideful young ones think that you do nothing wrong, but in reality, you shouldn't have let the Volturi get away. You should have made it clear that your Coven were not their play things," Stefan shrugged. "But I suppose you are, you never want to stand up to the Volturi."

Siobhan growled, crouching slightly. "We're not the Volturi's play things!"

Vladimir snorted. "Sure about that?"

Stefan was sure that one of them would have attacked him or Vladimir when a flash of red hair flew through the room. Everyone looked to see Renesmee run into the room, a dimpled smile on her face. Stefan was impressed. She had grown quite a bit, yet she still looked like a child. If he remembered correctly, Edward had mentioned that she looked about eleven.

She skipped over to Zafrina and crushed to woman with a fierce hug. "Zafrina, I missed you a lot!" she said in a light childish tone. "I've been waiting forever to see you!"

Zafrina smiled. "I have missed you too, little Renesmee," she answered. "It's been a year."

Renesmee nodded and Stefan felt instantly felt dread when she saw them, an even wider smile on her face. "Stefan! Vladimir!" She rushed over and gave them huge hugs. Stefan glared daggers at Edward, seeing the taller male snicker and give a smirk. Renesmee settled in Stefan's arms, remembering not to use her powers on them. Stefan bit back the irritation.

"Hello Renesmee," he said in the nicest tone he could muster. Renesmee beamed at him.

"Guess what? I'm a year old and I look like an eleven year old."

"I can see that," Stefan replied, putting Renesmee down. He still didn't like children. Renesmee continued to stare at him with large brown eyes.

"Did you get me a present?"

"Renesmee," Bella said in a warning voice. Renesmee looked at her Mother innocently and then turned back to Stefan.

"Did you?"

Stefan was about to reply when Vladimir spoke up, a grin on his face. "Of course we did," he said smoothly and handed something to Renesmee. "Here you go. Happy late birthday."

Renesmee stared at the gift, an eyebrow raised. "I..is this an..Aro doll?" All the other vampires looked interested; Bella and Edward looked appalled. Vladimir and Stefan nodded ruefully and Renesmee shrugged, pleased with the doll. Bella took Renesmee by the hand, trying to look calm.

"Alright Nessie, let's go put your doll away," she said and they left.

Edward wheeled on the two Romanians, anger seeping from his voice. "You got my daughter an Aro doll? WHAT THE HELL!" He seethed, his normaly calm features looked angry.

"We thought it would be appropriate," Vladimir began.

"Since you're going to die," Stefan finished.

For a few short seconds, the room was painfully silent. No one uttered a word and the only sound one could hear was the clock. The damn, annoying Grandfather clock. Carlisle cleared his throat. "Well, if anyone wants to leave and not get involved, that's fine, but," he continued. "They will come after you eventually. From what I have learned, Aro wants to destroy all the Covens until none of them can threaten his power." He finished sadly.

Peter and Charlotte looked at each other. "But we're not part of any coven," Peter quietly spoke up. "Why would the Volturi come for us?"

"Because you and the other nomads can still create one," Vladimir answered smoothly. "Aro and Caius won't take any chances."

"We will still fight," Kate spoke up, raw determination in her eyes. "It's time that little bitch Jane gets what she deserves."

"No one touches Caius," Tanya murmured lowly. "He's mine."

Slowly, the others began to agree. Bella came back in and stood next to Edwards's side. She looked at Vladimir. "Where did you two get that doll?" She asked hesitantly.

Vladimir grinned. "Oh, we have lots of free time over the centuries."

"Lot's of free time," Stefan added in. "We've done many things over the course of time."

"Sewing and such happens to be one of them."

No one had anything to say to that, in fact, most of the vampires began to leave to other areas. Vladimir turned around, his cape swishing. Stefan followed him out of the room and down the hall. They walked up to the second floor, pearing into one of the rooms that appeared to be some sort of play room. Inside, they could see Renesmee having a serious tea party with her dolls that the Romanians recognized to be called "American girl" dolls.

They left the room, the grin on Vladimir's face was still intact. "They certainly put on a little act for the child. I don't even think she realizes the danger she's in. The danger they're all in."

Stefan nodded. "I suppose it is best that way. Better to die with happy memories than with sad ones."

"You've certainly given that a lot of thought."

Stefan shrugged. "Not really, but time does give you a while to think."

Vladimir nodded. "I agree," he stopped and pressed Stefan up against the wall, his lips hovering over Stefan's. Stefan grinned back and pulled him closer to his body. Vladimir chuckled. "We also have some time right now."

"Shall we..take advantage of the time?"

"Let's."

They joined together in a heated kiss, Stefan wrapping his legs around Vladimir's waist and pulling on his pale blond hair. They shared a few closed mouth kisses before Stefan opened up to Vladimir, their tounges meeting. They were about to go further when a voice stopped them.

"Are you two constantly banging each other?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes at Emmett. "No, and it is none of your concern."

Emmett held up his palms in almost a surrendor gesture. "Chill out dude, I don't care how often you do it," his eyes held a twinkle in them. "I just would advise not doing it near Renesmee's room. My brother and sister won't exactly be thrilled if Renesmee sees you two doing that AGAIN."

Stefan growled and pulled away from Vladimir, both of them walking angrily away from the dark haired male, hearing him chuckle all the way from the other end of the hall.

**Poor Vlad and Stef, not being able to have some 'alone time' Tehe review! Oh, and Still has been updated for anyone who wants to know**


	4. Chapter 4

So yeah, I have returned. I think this one is comin along nicely, if I do say so myself. Bleh, I have semester tests next week so I may not get to update that often. But I will right now, so enjoy :) I don't own Twilight. And please don't forget to review. The little box looks so lonely

Warnings: None, except for a slight, very slight lemon

_Strategy without tactics is the slowest route to victory. Tactics witout strategy is the noise before defeat_

_-Sun Tzu quotes_

**_(Vladimir)_**

"So, Edward," Vladimir began in a smooth, feathery voice. "How do you plan to go about attacking the Volturi?" He moved his pawn, easily taking out Edward's. The bronze didn't look up; staring intently at his white knight.

"I don't know," he said after a minute. "I suppose we'll try and reason with them first..."

"Hmm, a foolish decision, but do carry on."

Edward sighed irritably and moved his castle. "If you're so wise, Vladimir, then what should we do instead?" He said, glancing at the other vampires, particularly his mate and child. "I have people to think about," he said softly. Vladimir shook his head, sliding his castle forward and taking Edward's bishop.

"Well, I'm usually the one that leads others into battle," Vladimir stated simply. "If there's anyone you should talk to for tactics, it's Stefan. He's the one who usually plans things."

As if they were calling him over, Stefan glanced at them from where he was talking to Jasper about something. Vladimir knew better than to interrupt the two of them, knowing full well what the blond male was capable of doing. He had been a leader in running newborn armies. Vladimir shook his head and returned back to his chess game.

"So I should ask Stefan then?" Edward inquired. Vladimir smirked and watched as Edward fell into his trap. He had laid up several of them, making it difficult for the mind reader when he knew Vladimir's next move and then growing impatient with the ancient one changed it. He had not had an opponent in a while do that and it irritated him.

"Your move," Vladimir smirked. He watched as Edward moved his castle, ending his turn. "The answer to your question," Vladimir began. "Is yes. Though, I can give you a few pointers as well." He shifted his pawn and took away the castle, causing Edward's eyebrows to furrow even more.

"How so?" Edward asked impatiently.

"Well, creating a new born army is a reckless and rash idea. Also, you don't have time to create one, let alone expect them to win against the Volturi," Vladimir said with ease, his bishop taking another pawn. "But, you could try and do the same thing the Volturi does."

Carlisle came over, overhearing what was being said. He looked earnestly at Vladimir. "Tell us, Vladimir."

Vladimir raised his eyes and took another pawn from Edward. "The Volturi has certain vampires for attacking and they have instructions and positions on where to attck and when to attack."

"Continue..."

Vladimir moved his pawn. "See my pawn here? Say this is Jane, she won't be one of the fighters, but she stands on the sidelines aiding the others. If you really want to have an advantage, you should take her out first," he removed another one of Edward's pawns. "Then you should take care of Chealsea and Felix. Though take Chealsea out first if you can. Once that happens, none of us should be turned against one another," He took out two of Edward's pawns. "Then head for Alec,"

"Why Alec?" Edward asked, too preoccupied with Vladimir's words to be paying much attention to the game.

Vladimir grinned and took another piece. "Because once he and the witch are taken out, Aro will get nerveous," he took another pawn, leaving only one left. "After that, once you handle Demitri, Aro will send out the others," the last pawn vanished once he said those words. Edward looked up at Vladimir.

"What about Renata?"

"Oh, she shouldn't be so hard to get rid of. She doesn't do much, but you need someone who can mentally disconnect her. Zafrina perhaps? If you can take down Renata, Aro will be left defenseless. Most of the other guard will be busy and Caius and Marcus don't do much. They'll probably try and run."

"Except for maybe Marcus," Stefan added in, apparating to Vladimir's side. "If you can take out Chealsea, most of the other Volturi members will stop."

Bella tilted her head at the Romanians. "Why would Marcus stay? He always looks...bored."

Vladimir smirked. "Well, the only reason he's staying with the Volturi is because Aro is making Chealsea use her powers on him. If Marcus had it his way, he would have died a long time ago. Ever since his own mate died, he hasn't been the same."

Bella almost had a pitiful look on her face as she thought of the ancient one. Stefan shook his head, watching as Vladimir placed his castle in front of Edward's queen, the black piece glinting in the firelight. Edward frowned and moved his knight to attack Vladimir's bishop. Vladimir just smiled. "If you really want to upset Aro, I would advise taking out Caius."

"Caius is mine!" Tanya snapped.

Vladimir rolled his eyes, taking his time to make his next move. "Once all of the co-leaders are out, Aro has nowhere to run. Once he sees that it's too late, then we'll strike," He moved his king in between Edward's king and bishop, the bronze haired man scowling in defeat. Vladimir eyed his king as if he were imagining Aro in defeat. "Once we take out Aro, then it will end the Italian scumb's era."

Carlisle sighed. "We don't want to kill them, Vladimir. I don't believe in violence."

Stefan growled. "Open your eyes, Carlisle. A peaceful, happy vampire world doesn't exsist! You all have been living blindly. Aro will take you all down unless you stand and FIGHT!"

Garrett took a step from Kate's side, nodding with Stefan. "I agree," he said firmly. "If we don't tell Aro to back down, he'll trample all over us."

Tia nodded. "As much as I would like to say differently, we must fight this time. We can't have the risk of the Volturi attacking again."

Siobhan stood up from her seat, looking wearily at her fellow vampires. "I do not wish to serve the Volturi. Nor do I want my coven torn apart. We have been together for a long time. I sadly agree that we must fight."

Peter clenched Charlotte's hand. "We will fight. It's not the first time we have taken on an army," he looked knowingly at Jasper, who gave the same look back. Carlisle shook his head and stepped out of the room, Esme following him. Jacob looked at the vampires.

"The pack and I will fight as well, to protect humans from you bloodsuckers. And also for Nessie here." He ruffled Renesmee's hair, causing the younger girl to give a fake scowl. The room was quiet, except for the sounds of the fire crackling in the room. Emmett broke the silence; fingers entwined with Rosalie's. The blond looked at them all cooly.

"If we die, I will not mind dying. If it is to protect my family, then I will die with dignity."

Most of the other vampires murmured in agreement. Vladimir and Stefan eyed each other, both of them knowing that if one of them died, the other would go on and carry out their mission. Both of them knew that sacrifices could be made and neither of them were upset with the fact. Sacrifice was essential in a fight.

* * *

"Bah, those fools and their talk about 'protecting' their families," Vladimir grumbled as he and Stefan strolled outside in the moonlight. Alice had warned them that the Volturi would be coming any day now. Neither of the Romanians were worried. If it came to a fight, they would not die. They would not allow themselves to.

"You must admit though," Stefan began. "It's quite noble of them to think that way. It will be their downfall, but a very selfless one."

"I suppose you have a point, Stefan," Vladimir agreed begudgingly. "Although, I am wondering why they all feel the need to sacrifice in order to protect their mates and covens. When one mate dies, it's practically unbearable for the other to go on."

Stefan looked out over the trees. "I hope I do not lose you, Vladimir."

Vladimir shook his head. "Don't say that! If I die, you must go one. For our fallen brothers and sisters, my mother. They are all crying out for revenge."

Stefan bitterly smirked and strode over to Vladimir. "I will, and when I defeat the scumb,"

"Then you can mourn," Vladimir finished. He then eyed the tree on his left and grinned deviously. "You know how when you said you've always me to fuck you up against a tree?"

Stefan paused for a minute, before a grin appeared on his own face. "Yes, Vladimir?"

Vladimir smirked and took Stefan's arm, placing him against the rough bark and pushing his wrists up against his head. Stefan grinned and pressed his hips to Vladimir's, causing the blond to give a groan. He pinned Stefan back down with his lips, tearing at Stefan's black jacket. Stefan freed his wrists and placed his legs around Vladimir's waist, groaning as Vladimir licked at his skin, nipping in certain areas and grinding his hips against Stefan's.

He heard Stefan growl as he took off his pants. "Vladimir, enough for play. I want you in me now!"

Vladimir chuckled. "My, aren't you out of character? Usualy you like waiting."

"Well I've been wanting you ALL day. We haven't gotten much alone time recently."

"This is true. Well, if you insist," he was about to place his cock in Stefan's entrence when he stopped, hearing voices coming from nearby. They both hissed in anger and put their clothes back on, right when Tia and Benjamn walked by. Vladimir scowled, feeling his erection die away. He looked at Stefan's disapointed face.

"Well, maybe some other time."

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiyas, I will let you all know now that this is the big fight scene. Okay, it may not be so big, but it's better than Breaking Dawns! Seriously, the whole fight with the Volturi was BORING. Well, I don't own Twilight

Warnings: Well none, not really. Except for a few character deaths.

_There was never a good war, or a bad peace_

_-Benjamin Franklin_

**_(Stefan)_**

"So, this is it," Stefan murmured to Vladimir as they stood on the front line, waiting for the Volturi to come. Vladimir chuckled, his eyes betraying no emotion what so ever.

"So it is," Vladimir finished, smirking. "Though I thought they would be here today."

"They will be," Alice cut in, staring at the trees in anticipation. "I saw them walking out at 12:00 p.m. They'll be here any second now, they have to be!"

Edward glanced at Alice. "Is there any chance that they will arrive on a different day?"

Alice shook her head, an almost annoyed look on her face. "No, they will be arriving today."

None of the others said anything for a few minutes, they just stared solemly at the forest. There was a few more minutes of silence before they finally arrived, their feet barely touching the snow and their hoods over their heads. They stopped several feet away from the small army the Cullens had gathered, almost annoyed to say the least. Caius sneered at them when they finally stopped moving.

Carlisle glanced at everyone, as if telling them to be prepared. He stood in the middle, calmly waiting for Aro to come forward. Eventually, he did. He walked towards Carlisle with a perplexed smile, as if they had only spoken yesterday. "My dear friend," he said smoothly. "It's been too long."

"What is the meaning of this, Aro?" Carlisle asked bluntly. "We have done nothing wrong."

Before Aro could reply, Caius stepped forward. "You think we would let you get away with the crap you have pulled?" He sneered. "You thought that you had won against us? Please, like we would let you get away with that."

Carlisle sighed. "You did. Renesmee doesn't hurt anyone and blends in better than we can. What are you trying to do exactly, Aro?"

Aro smiled and blinked once, entwining his fingers together and looking at the army behind Carlisle. "Dear friend, I have tried to convince Edward, Isabella, and most of the others to join the Volturi. Think of the great things we could all accomplish? Nothing could stop us!"

"And what about us? The ones who don't have powers," Senna called out, her eyes looking dangerous. Maggie took a step closer to her, narrowing her eyes at Aro and Caius. Aro smiled.

"Why, I'm sure you could all live peacefully with us-"

"LIES!" Maggie called out, her eyes blazing with furry. "You're going to kill us! I can see it!"

Siobhan growled. "From what Maggie has said, you want all the special vampires, but the rest mean absolutely nothing to you."

Aro was about retort to that when Carlisle stopped him. "What do you really want, Aro? No more lies, we settle this NOW."

Aro's smile fell and then he released his fingers, looking at them sadly. "Dear friends, I prayed that it would not come to this," he turned to the other members, smiling sadly. "Dear ones, I'm afraid they will not come quietly. It seems that we will have to use force."

Edward stepped forward. "Aro, stop this. It's wrong."

"Yeah, who gives you the right to play god and decide which vampires live or die?" Emmett called out, earning quite a few hisses from the guard. Aro frowned and continued on.

"Dear ones, we cannot allow the others to continue with this...odd way of life. It is against our nature to not feed off humans. The others also have abilities that I want as well, and also, removing the ancient ones is a task we have been wanting to do for ages..considering that _unfathomable_ relationship they have," he said, looking disdainfully at Stefan and Vladimir. "I say, order must be put into place."

Caius nodded while Marcus looked indifferent. Caius stepped forward again. "I say all those who are not needed must die."

Aro turned to Edward and the rest. "Any of you are welcome to join us if you wish, Benjamin, would you not care to join us?"

Benjamin sent Aro a glare that could have freezed over a human. "I would rather die," he said darkly. "Than be seperated from Tia forever."

Aro nodded and turned to Siobhan. "And you, my dear Siobhan. Would you not care to join us?"

"I belong to one coven and one coven only," the gallant woman snarled. "And that is the Irish coven."

"Very well," Aro continued on. "Tanya, what is your say in all this?"

Tanya took no time to answer. "I would rather die than serve the bastards that killed my sister and mother," she spat. Caius hissed and Aro held up a hand. He turned to his guard again, a sickeningly sweet smile on his face.

"Dear ones, the answer is clear. The time to fight has come. Go!"

Time seemed to stand still, before a group of vampires ran out onto the field. The group launched themselves towards the Volturi, Bella, Zafrina, and Benjamin staying behind with Renesmee. Stefan let out a laugh as he ripped the head off one of the guard, chucking it into the snow. One down, a bunch more to go. He noticed that Vladimir had the same look on his face as he ripped another vampire into two.

Heidi ran towards Stefan, rage written all over her face. Stefan knew that she would try and charm him into being attracted to her, but it was not working. She knew this and looked towards Bella, who was stetching her shield to practically the entire field. Heidi shrieked and lashed out at him, but Stefan was quicker. He quickly grabbed her arm, twisting it until it cracked off. She screamed and thrashed again, but Stefan quickly swipped off her head, shoving her body to the ground with a smirk. "See you bitch. Now onto Chelsea. I still want to kill her for turning my entire army against me and then killing them."

Vladimir gave a laugh. "I'm glad you're having fun, love. But we really must get back to fighting!"

"Agreed!"

The continued running towards more vampires when Demitri flew over Edward's head, trying to get to Bella. He was stopped when Senna grabbed him by the shirt collar, letting some wolves tear at him. Edward grinned and let out a laugh. "Now we don't have to worry about him!"

Felix stood across the field, shock written all over his face as he saw his closest friend killed. Aro's lips tightened and he murmured something, even more guards running out to the field. Stefan frowned, and stopped for a minute. Vladimir narrowed his eyes.

"Stop standing there and move! Stefan, Stefan!"

Stefan shifted his eyes, feeling something bad was going to happen. He ran backwards, earning quite a few curious glances. Edward stared at him. "Stefan, what are you doing?"

Stefan ducked as Randall's body went flying over him. He looked up at Edward. "This battle is going to be one we're going to loose. If you're smart, you will retreat!"

Edward nodded, yelling something over the commotion and ran back to where his mate was, watching as other vampires took the signal along with the wolves. They all began to retreat, fighting the other vampries off time and time again. Stefan rushed forward, doing something he knew Vladimir would be angry at him for. He swooped down and grabbed Renesmee from Bella, earing a furious look from the woman.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, fighting to get her daughter back. Renesmee looked frightened at what was going on. Stefan narrowed his eyes at Bella, clutching Renesmee tighter to him.

"Trust me, I'll explain later."

He didn't allow Bella to respond and darted off in a different direction in the woods, knowing Vladimir was following closely behind him. He could hear other Volturi guards run to him and he quickly fought them off. He growled when a low ranking guard member tried to pry Renesmee off him, but he quickly smashed the soldier's skull and continued to run.

He and Vladimir ran for a miles until they reached the banks of the ocean and stopped. Stefan groaned and set Renesmee down, who was crying. Vladimir looked appalled at Stefan. "Stefan," he growled. "What is this?"

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, looking at the crying girl. "Let me explain, Vladimir."

**Meh, not long and not many character deaths, but there will be more. This is the first fight, after all. I can't wait to kill off even more.**


	6. Chapter 6

Tehehehe I have returned! Gah semester tests are this Wednesday and If I get a C+ in spanish, I'll be in serious shit :( Yay, lots of studying for me. Well I don't own Twilight and thank you to the reviewer who told me that in my summary prior means before ^-^ I should probably check to make sure what all my words mean. Ooops. Well, review!

Warnings: None

_The love of a family is life's greatest blessing_

_-anonymous_

**_(Vladimir)_**

"Well Stefan, I'm waiting?" Vladimir sneered, looking annoyed at his mate, who was looking at Renesmee. Stefan turned his head and looked back at him with serious eyes.

"Vladimir, we were going to lose the fight," He began in a steady voice. "I took Renesmee because the Volturi would have gone after the Cullens and ruin our chances at revenge for even longer. This may be the last oppertunity we have for a long time, Vladimir. If we want to hold leverage over the Volturi, this is the way to do it. Plus the Cullen's and most of the others are not dead."

Vladimir growled, seeing Stefan's logic. He didn't like it, but it made sense. "I see your point," He admitted after a few minutes. "But we have no idea where the others ran off to. I don't really want to babysit this...child."

Renesmee looked up at him with teary eyes and she began to cry more. Stefan walked over to her, a tentative smile on his face. "Stop crying, Renesmee. You'll be fine," He said in the nicest tone possible. Renesmee just looked up and began to cry harder.

"I want my Mama and Daddy!" She cried out, crying through the words. Stefan threw him a pleading look and Vladimir just simply walked over; tossing the small girl over his shoulder. Renesmee stopped crying for a second before kicking Vladimir. It didn't hurt him, but he didn't really want to be kicked.

"Kick me again," he growled and Renesmee shivered. "And I'll make sure you never see your Mommy and Daddy again."

Renesmee shut up after that. Stefan clicked his tounge, inhaling the air and turning to the south. "They went that way. It seems that they're heading out of the U.S. Any idea where they might go?"

Renesmee looked up from her spot on Vladimir's back. "We have an island in South America," she said quietly. "It's called Isle Esme. Mama and Grandpa mentioned going there incase the fight ended badly and we needed a place where the Volturi would not think to look."

Vladimir nodded, looking at Stefan. "Then I suppose we should get going," He said, looking around the landscape. "It won't be long until the Volturi comes looking here. We don't want to lose our leverage." He indicated the child on his shoulder. Renesmee did not say anything, but Vladimir could tell she was still crying.

"And catch up with the others at Isle Esme," Stefan finished. "First though, we should cover our tracks; throw the Volturi off."

"Agreed,"

They ran around the perimitor, rubbing their scent and Renesmee's on various objects. Whenn they had finished, Vladimir inhaled the air, trying to find the Cullen's scent. He found it faintly and motioned for Stefan to follow him. They raced across the landscape, not saying a word to each other or Renesmee. The child just stayed quiet throughout the whole trip.

It was nightfall when they stopped, close to the Mexican border, but Stefan said that Renesmee needed to rest. Vladimir stopped running, looking at Stefan with an irritated face. "She's been on my back the whole time, why would she need rest?"

Stefan just looked at Renesmee. "She's emotionally tired. She needs a couple hours of sleep at least," Stefan said. "It won't hurt to stop until morning."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "We don't even need to sleep. We'll be bored for hours."

"Then we can plan our next move."

Vladimir nodded and set Renesmee down on a patch of grass, both men watching as her eyes flickered and then closed. They knew she was asleep when her breathing evened out and she didn't move. The only thing that did move were her chest and the trail of tears that fell around her eyes. Vladimir glanced at Stefan, taking off his cape and putting it over the small child before sitting down next to Stefan. "So, what happens next?" He asked calmly.

Stefan looked up at the sky, intrigued by how the sky looked. "We will meet the others at the island. If no one is there, then we will wait for them."

"And if they don't show up?"

Stefan looked at him. "Then we begin our next plan to take them down. We could use Renesmee's help while doing it."

Vladimir nodded, looking a bit uneasy. "The Volturi would want her, though. They would be chasing us for a long time."

"When aren't they chasing us?"

Vladimir smirked. "I don't know, but they seem to have been getting lazier and lazier at it. It's not very fun anymore."

Stefan chuckled. "That's for sure," He paused and looked up at the full moon. "I wonder, how long has it been since they have chased us?"

Vladimir thought for a moment, trying to remember the last time they had been chased across Europe. "I believe the last chase was sixty five years ago, when were fleeing Romania for the time being."

Stefan closed his eyes. "That was during the second world war, am I correct? My, that Hitler fellow was sure popular. He reminded me of Caius."

Vladimir chortled at that. "Maybe he met Caius once? He might have learned a lot from him."

They both went silent when Renesmee stirred, frowning a little in her sleep. They both looked at each other and snickered. They both stopped, however when they heard a noise coming from the bush nearby. They stood still until a man walked out, looking a bit surprised that Vladimir and Stefan were sitting there, next to a sleeping redheaded girl. Vladimir wrinkled his nose, smelling a disgusting substance. He instanly classified this man as a drug dealer.

Stefan stood up, much shorter than the human, but the human seemed to be a bit intimidated by Stefan. The man reached into his bag, pulling out white powder. "Do you two want to buy some?" He asked in shaky voice. "You two aren't police, are you?"

Vladimir smirked and walked over to the man. "No, but we're two people you most defiantly do not want to meet,"

"Ever again," Stefan finished and qucikly got behind the man, his teeth ghosting over the man's neck. The man shivered. "P..Please don't! Don't kill me! I..I have a wife! She's sick! I need to help her! I have two children as well!"

Vladimir shook his head. "Then you should have thought about what you were doing before you came across us. Did you not know that drug dealing is illegal?"

"Please! No one will look after my children if you kill me!"

"Too bad," Vladimir began.

"So sad," Stefan finished and bit into the man, Vladimir following not to far behind. The man's blood was repulsive, but it was better than nothing. The blood had quenched their thirst for a little while. When the man was dead, Stefan pulled off the black leather jacket, examining it. "You know, Vladimir," He began casually. "I think this jacket would look good on me, what do you think?"

Vladimir watched him as he put it on and nodded. "It looks good on you."

Stefan grinned, but then it fell when he pulled something out of it. Needles. He sighed and took the jacket off, throwing it to the ground in disdain. "What a waste," He muttered. "Putting those things in a perfectly good jacket."

Vladimir chuckled and shook his head. They sat under the moon, talking and joking about the Volturi until the sun rose. Stefan got up and nudged Renesmee until she opened her dark brown eyes. Vladimir crouched on his knees, looking at her sad face. "Cheer up Renesmee," He said. "We'll be at the Island shortly."

Her eyes lit up at that and she stood up, handing Vladimir his cape back. Stefan lifted her up and set her on his back, taking off across the border with Vladimir right behind him. The trip, like the one from the day before was silent. It wasn't until they reached the ocean that the journey became longer. Renesmee could hold her breath underater, but only for forty-five minutes. The journey through water took longer than the Romanians would have cared, but they did not complain.

When they landed in Brazil, they immediatly caught Edward's scent and followed it there, though, they were dismayed that they had to go through another body of water to get there. This time, however, it did not take them very long. They eventually emerged from the water, dripping wet and bemused to the expressions of the Vampires that had gathered. Bella raced forward, Carmen and Rosalie not far behind her and took Renesmee from Stefan, crushing her to her chest.

"Oh, Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" She cooed, giving murderous looks to the Romanians. She put Renesmee down and stormed over to them, trying to make herself look intimidating. It was not working. Edward pulled her back, his right arm around Renesmee.

"Vladimir, Stefan," he said in a low voice. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

I am so glad people are liking this! Thanks for all your wonderful support! I love you guys! I don't own Twilight. Though I wish I did. Review please!

Warnings: Attempt at having a lemon XD

_Other people's interruptions of your work are relatively insignificant compared with the countless times you interrupt yourself_

_-Brendan Francis_

**_(Stefan)_**

"So you two," Edward calmly hissed throug his teeth. "What do you have to say for yourselves?"

Stefan looked around the room, seeing as the whole area was filled with windows. He had to admit, Carlisle and Esme had good taste. "We had our reasons," he replied smoothly, crossing his arms.

"And those reasons are none of your buisness," Vladimir finished, the same indifferent look on his face. Bella hissed at them, but they paid no mind. The woman was very insignificant. She hardly even made them feel threatend. Stefan simply sat down on one of the benches, holding his arm out and watching it glisten like diamonds in the sunlight.

"How are they not our buisness?" Edward snarled. "You kidnapped our daughter and you think that's not our buisness? How does that not make any sense?"

Vladimir shrugged. "We did you a big favor. The Volturi didn't come after you, now did they?"

Edward frowned, now being able to see the sense in all of it. Bella didn't look quite convinced, but she let it slide for the moment. Instead, she turned towards Tanya, a worried look on her face. "Tanya, how is Benjamin?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with Benjamin?"

Carlisle gave him a weary look, a hint of sadness in his eyes. "Tia was taken, but Alice assured us that she isn't dead," he said in a tired tone. "Some of the others were taken as well."

Vladimir gave Stefan a look and they immediatly left the room. They found a room towards the back of the house, over looking the jungle. Vladimir looked at Stefan in annoyance. "I did not think the Volturi would kidnap and hold hostages. They must be getting desperate."

Stefan nodded. "Benjamin did not keep an eye out for Tia, that was very irresponsible."

"It most certainly was. But then again, he was busy fighting, as was she."

Stefan nodded. "She is able to take care of herself, that I know for certain."

Both of them were quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds of the birds and waves nearby. Stefan grinned and pulled Vladimir's hands. "Come, let's go explore the island."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care about the areas we visit? Don't tell me you're wanting a suvenier?" He smirked.

Stefan grinned slyly. "Maybe I do. You never know."

"Alright then, let's go,"

They quickly opened the door and rushed outside, walking through the jungle and all it's beauty. Stefan did not think that an island would be this beautiful, like the ones he saw in postcards. He was very mistaken. The plant life was very beautiful, as was the ocean nearby. Even the sand was white! Most of the sand he had seen was yellow or brown.

The ocean also led into the island, creating a small little pool with a waterfall. Stefan walked forward, staring at the little fishies at the bottom. He swore he even saw some dolphins nearby. Vladimir came to his side, smirking at the peaceful look on Stefnan's face. "Someone looks happy," he said.

Stefan smirked. "It's nice here. I wouldn't mind coming back here every once in a while."

"You do realize this island isn't ours."

"What the Cullens don't know doesn't hurt them, does it? Besides, they don't every really use it."

Vladimir sighed in irritation. "Yes, but we have other things to do. We don't have time to stop and relax. We have a vendetta to complete after all."

Stefan nodded. "I haven't forgotten," an idea formed in his head and his smile turned into a smirk. He turned to Vladimir. "You know, we can relax right now."

Vladimir quickly caught on and his smirk deepened. "It wouldn't hurt to take some time for ourselves. I can't remember the last time I was in you."

Stefan snorted and smiled seductively at Vladimir. "You have to catch me first."

"Oh, so now you want to play games?"

Stefan didn't reply and quickly jumped in the air, landing in one of the trees. He almost wanted to laugh at the audience he had gathered, seeing as he had made a group of birds mad. He jumped from the tree and onto another that was nearby the waterfall. He didn't see Vladimir, but he knew he was nearby. After all, Vladimir hated to lose at anything.

He found it strange that Vladimir had not found him yet, but he continued hiding up in his tree. He knew it wouldn't be long until the blond found him, he just had to be a little more patient.

Silence...

He waited for two minutes.

Silence...

After seven minutes of just sitting and hiding, he leapt down from the tree. Glancing around the area, he looked for his blond lover, but he was nowhere in sight. It seemed he was just as in the game as he was. Interesting.

He was pulled from his musings when a pair of arms grabbed him and they toppled down the waterfall, landing in the water and sinking deep into it, scaring quite of a few aquatic creatures. He knew it was Vladimir when a pair of lips pressed against his viciously. He smirked into the underwater kiss, amused by how some people would find this romantic, but they could not do it since they were human.

He felt Vladimir tug at his lip, demanding for entrance. He complied as he pulled them back up to the surface, breaking away to smirk at his lover. "Looks like you caught me, very clever, Vladimir."

Vladimir smirked and yanked Stefan's shirt off, taking off his own as well and tossing them on the shore. "No more games. I want you NOW."

"Then let's continue," he said and smashed his lips to Vladimir's again, pulling on the hem of his pants. Vladimir smirked and grounded his clothed legnth against Stefan's. Stefan let out a groan and grabbed Vladimir's hair, wrapping his legs around the other. He felt Vladimir remove his legs in order to remove his pants and underwear, along with his.

Stefan grinned and pressed Vladimir against a rock, going down his smooth body to his erection, taking the length in his mouth. He smirked as Vladimir groaned and drew circles around his tip with his tounge, tasting salty precum. He bobbed his head up and down, taking more of Vladimir in his month. He felt Vladimir dig his nails into his scalp, thrusting his hips into Stefan's mouth and groaning in frustration as he tried to find his release.

"Ste..Stefan!" He heard Vladimir groan out as Stefan sucked extra hard. Stefan felt the surge of semen swarm into his mouth, swallowing every single drop up and feeling Vladimir's grip on his head relax. He felt Vladimir shove him face first against the wall, not enough to crush his face but enough to make Stefan groan. He knew exactly what Vladimir was going to do and he arched his back a little, pressing his hands against the rock.

"Out of all the disturbing things on this planet, this was the most disturbing," a voice broke out. Both Romanians froze and turned their heads to see Jacob standing there, an irritated scowl on his face. "You're lucky Renesmee wasn't here to see this."

Stefan glared at the shape shfiter and quickly pulled away from Vladimir, feeling the mood die away. Another moment alone was ruined for them. Damnit. Vladimir glared at Jacob. "Go away!"

"Gladly," Jacob replied and walked away stiffly. Stefan groaned and stomped on the nearest fish. Vladimir put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Stefan, we can do it some other time."

"Hm, if we can find a place where we won't be interrupted."

* * *

"So what do you plan to do now, _Carlisle?"_ Amun sneered, glaring intently at the blond immortal while his mate put a comforting arm on Benjamin. Carlisle sighed and looked at the Egyptian.

"Amun, we will get Tia back," Carlisle said as gently as he could. "Remember, Benjamin was not the only one who lost somebody. Kate was taken as well."

"And so was Liam," Siobhan growled, rage shaking her whole entire body. Charlotte came over to her, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Peter was taken too," she said softly. "He did it to protect me."

Esme turned to Alice in worry. "Have you seen anything yet? Are they..dead?"

Alice shook her head. "No, they're still alive, but why would the Volturi take them? Tia, Liam, and Peter don't have any abilities the Volturi would want. Kate is the one they will not kill. So why?"

Stefan sighed and looked irritably at Alice. "Blackmail," he said simply.

"Blackmail?" Benjamin asked, confusion on his face. "What good would that do?"

Vladimir gave him a scathing look. "To force the ones they want into joining the Volturi. Think about it. They took Liam becuase they want Siobhan's power. They took Tia becuase they want Benjamin. Peter isn't worth much, but they would want some leverage against you Cullens. Peter is your friend, isn't he, Jasper?"

Jasper nodded, but did not say anything. Stefan looked at the others again. "The Volturi is trying to blackmail all you talented vampires into joining them. And I must say, that is pretty clever."

Vladimir nodded. "It is. We should have done it ourselves. Kidnap Jane, maybe?"

"Or Alec. Either way, we would have something against them."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Anywho, we can't succumb to them, is everyone clear? As much as you want to rescue your mates, you can't. It's too risky. Is everyone clear on that?"

No one looked pleased, but they nodded anyway.

* * *

**Review! Poor fishie**


	8. Chapter 8

I'm back! I should be studying for my semester tests, but we have had two snowdays! One was yesterday, and one is today, so that means winter break has started! Woooh! Anyway, I don't own Twilight. I do however, own a sandwich.

Warnings: More yaoi

_I just want to destroy you with all my strength,_

_Let's finish this and end this little fantasy,_

_-Boss Death by Valshe_

**_(Vladimir)_**

"Vladimir?"

Vladimir opened one eye and looked at the small redheaded girl standing next to him while he was lounging. Opening both eyes, he stared irritably at her. "What do you want, Renesmee?"

Renesmee looked nerveous for a second, but then she looked at him boldly. "I want you to train me."

"Why would I do that? Go ask Jasper or stupid Jacob."

Renesmee narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't reply to that. "You and Stefan seem to know how to fight better than the rest of them, considering how you've been around for a long time. Longer than most of the vampires here."

Vladimir looked at her with a smirk. "That is true, but what makes you think I would want to train you? And what would your precious Mommy and Daddy think, hm?"

Renesmee scowled. "I don't want to sit around doing nothing while everyone else is fighting. I'm old enough to fight, aren't I?"

Vladimir shook his head. "If you were truly immortal, maybe, but you're not. It would not take long for them to kill you," he frowned as a thought occured to him. "But perhaps you have a point. I will take you up on that offer, but whatever happens in a fight, you're on your own."

"Deal."

Vladimir raised a hand. "I wasn't done," he said smoothly. "If I do train you, you're going to have to inform your parents."

"Inform Bella and Edward of what?" Stefan asked, coming over from one of the other rooms. "What's going on?"

Vladimir looked at him with a smirk. "Renesmee wants me to train her to fight against the Volturi."

Renesmee turned to Stefan. "Can you train me too, Stefan?"

Stefan looked at Vladimir, who nodded and smirked. "Why not, Renesmee. But I have to warn you, the training won't be easy. We won't go easy on you, like Jasper would."

Renesmee nodded. "And I'm okay with that," she stopped, biting her lip. "I just don't want to stand around and do nothing. I don't want others dying for me."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "You think we're all doing this for you? Stefan and I don't personally care if you live or die. Some of the others would, but we all have our reasons for fighting. It's not just you."

Renesmee looked taken aback, but she knew it was true. Stefan nodded and looked at her. "Vladimir is right. We all have different reasons for fighting."

"Then what is your reason for fighting? It must be more than killing the Volturi," Renesmee asked, curiousity in her voice. "I know Mommy and Daddy fight for me."

Vladimir glanced at Stefan. "We fight for revenge. Our fallen clanmates mean more to us than anything and we will avenge their deaths. When we have completed our vendetta, we can find peace."

Renesmee tilted her head. "You're going to die?"

Stefan glared at her. "No, did we say that? We'll find something else to do with our time. After the Volturi is taken down, some other coven will take over. If they start getting too cocky, we'll take them down. It's quite simple."

Renesmee nodded. "I guess so," she said as if she were going to think about it later. "Let's go talk to Moma and Daddy," They followed her inside where Edward and Bella were talking with Carlisle and Siobhan. Renesmee smiled at them and hugged them. "Moma, Daddy! Vladimir and Stefan are going to train me!"

Edward glared at the two of them. "Stefan and Vladimir are going to what?"

Renesmee blinked. "Train me. So I can fight with you and Moma."

Bella glared and shook her head. "Absolutely not! She's just a child! She is too young to do any of that stuff."

Renesmee pouted. "But, but, I want to help! I want to be useful!"

"Renesmee," Carlisle said gently. "You're too young. You could get hurt and we don't want to have to deal with that while fighting."

Vladimir snorted. "They're going to kill her either way,"

"You might as well accept that," Stefan finished cooly. Everyone glared at him, but he kept his face passive. Siobhan shook her head, thinking hard for a moment.

"I don't think Renesmee is ready to learn actual fighting techniques," she said slowly. "But she could at least learn how to defend herself."

Edward looked at Bella, both of them thinking slightly for a moment. Edward looked at Vladimir. "Learning defense methods would help her defend herself and Jacob, but," he looked at Renesmee wearily. "I'm worried that she'll get hurt."

Vladimir gave another snort. "Well the Volturi isn't going to go easy on her. They'll kill her in a heartbeat. If they don't, they'll force her to join them. If you don't want that to happen, kill Chealsea."

Bella sighed. "I don't want Renesmee doing this period," she said softly. "But if it helps her be more protected, then I guess I have to say yes."

Renesmee looked over joyed by that. "Yes! Thankyou, Moma, Daddy!" she threw her arms around them and they smiled and hugged her back. Vladimir and Stefan just stood back, watching the scene with bored expressions. Both of them were thankful they did not have children.

* * *

"Are you seriously going to go through with this, Vladimir?"

Vladimir smirked as Stefan sat next to him, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer. "Yes, I think it will be amusing watching the little hybrid fail at trying to defend herself."

"Indeed. She starts tomorrow, doesn't she?"

Vladimir nodded. "We have to go hard on her, she'll never learn if we go too easy."

"I agree. I do wonder one thing, though,"

"And what is that?"

Stefan looked at Vladimir. "I'm wondering when the Volturi will attack. They've been quiet and Alice has not seen anything. It's begining to concern me."

Vladimir smirked. "Don't tell me, Stefan, that you're begining to get nerveous by the Italian scumb?"

Stefan shook his head. "Never, I just hate being surprised. Especially in a fight."

Vladimir nodded. "Neither do I. I just hope they hurry up and attack soon. I'm begining to get bored here."

Stefan snorted. "You're always bored."

"I am not!"

Stefan laughed. "Just kidding," he paused for a moment. "I just want our vendetta to be settled. I want to truly feel peace, even for a little while."

Vladimir nodded, taking Stefan's face and kissing his lips. Stefan mumbled something and shoved Vladimir on his back, his lips never leaving his. They kissed for what seemed hours, before Vladimir reached up and removed Stefan's shirt and removed his hair tye. Stefan reached for his pants, quickly taking them off and rubbing Vladimir's erection. Vladimir groaned and shoved Stefan back down, crawling on top of him and pulling his legs around his waist.

He felt Stefan wrap his arms around is neck, giving him more access to Stefan. He wondered how long it had been since he had been inside Stefan. Three weeks? Maybe four. It did not matter. All he knew was that he NEEDED Stefan. And he needed him right now.

Stefan let out a little frustrated whimper as Vladimir grinded up against him, causing more friction. Vladimir took off Stefan's pants, reching into his boxers and stroking his length, pulling it out. Stefan hissed in pleasure and bucked his hips into Vladimir's hands. Vladimir smirked and squeezed the head roughly, repeating this action until Stefan was practically whimpering uncharacteristicly. "V...Vlad...Vladimir! Please!"

Vladimir smirked, and leaned forward to Stefan's ear. "Please what?"

"L..Let me release!"

Vladimir shook his head. "I can't hear you," he teased. "Speak louder."

"Oh god Vladimir, just let me release! Please!"

"Very well, since you asked so nicely."

He pressed the head again and listened to Stefan's groan as he released his seed. Vladimir leaned down and licked the semen off his belly and off his length, listening to Stefan moan as he licked his cock.

"Oh my god, you have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Both Romanians' heads shot up and saw Tanya, Garrett, Jasper, and Alice standing there with disapproving looks on their faces. Well, three of them anyway. Jasper had covered up Alices's eyes and began to lead her away from the scene. Tanya and Garrett just looked disgusted. Vladimir and Stefan quickly dressed themselves, seething from the fact that they could not get any sex. Garrett snickered at their annoyed faces.

"Sorry guys," he said with a grin. "You're just going to have to do that later."

"Or not do it at all," Tanya snarled. "What would happen if Renesmee walked over? I know you two want to fuck, but can't it wait? Or just go somewhere else, like the rest of the others do."

Vladimir glared at her. "We have, but everytime we do, someone walks in on us."

Garrett laughed. "Well that sucks, looks like the Romanians don't get to have their alone time," he wrapped and arm around Tanya's shoulder, pulling her along with him. "Have fun with your problem!"

Vladimir just spat at the ground.

* * *

**I'm just mean to them XD Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Wooh updated again! You guys are probably going to be pissed at me later on, but I won't say why XD. Review please and I own nothing!

Warnings: None

_It takes a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to like someone, and a day to love someone-but it takes a lifetime to forget someone_

_-Anonymous_

**_(Stefan)_**

"Alright, Renesmee," Stefan began flatly. "The first thing you need to do is learn is what your attacker might be like."

Renesmee looked up at Stefan, absorbing every word he said. Vladimir stood next to him, an indifferent look on his face. The other vampires had gathered around, wondering how the well the child would fare. Renesmee nodded. "Okay, so what kind of attackers will there be?"

Stefan rolled back his shoulders, looking at the child straight in the eyes. "Many. Most of the members that Aro will send out are physicaly strong. Well, most of them anyway. I don't think you would be able to fight the mental attacks, leave that to your mother and the others."

Renesmee nodded. "So what's the first step?"

Vladimir gave her a relaxed smirk. "First step," he began, and then disapeared, reappearing behind Renesmee and knocking her off her feet. "Never turn your back on your enemy, or let them get behind you."

Renesmee glared up at him, but got up, brushing dirt and leaves off her jeans. Bella glared at them, but they paid no mind to it. Stefan crossed his arms. "Next step," he began. "Is to never, and I mean never, underestimate your opponent."

Renesmee tilted her head. "Why?"

Stefan breathed through his nose. "If you think a bone thin vampire isn't strong, you'll be killed withing seconds. Take Jane for example. She looks weak, but we all know she isn't."

He heared Tanya mumble about Jane being a little bitch, but he ignored her. Vladimir looked at Renesmee with a smirk. "Third step," he began dryly. "Always be one step ahead of your enemy. Watch."

Stefan knew Vladimir was going to attack him and he jumped in the air, Vladimir missing him by an inch. He landed down on Vladimir's back like a monkey and rested his chin on his blond hair. "See?" He asked Renesmee. "I knew he was going to do that, so I moved quickly. If you don't do that, you're bound to die," he turned to the others. "Now who wants to be Renesmee's opponent?" He turned to Edward with a grin. "Edward, why don't you go? Let's see how well she fares against a mind reader."

Edward stepped forward, a calm look on his face. Renesmee nodded at him and he rushed forward. Renesmee braced herself for an attack, eyes closed and arms held up in a defensive cross. Vladimir tisked at her. "Don't close your eyes!" He barked and shoved Renesmee forward. She opened her eyes just in time to see Edward almost get her and she jumped in the air, landing on his back and to the other side.

Edward knew she was going to do that and grabbed her by the ankle, making her land on her somach. He looked at her with concern. "Are you alright, Renesmee?"

Renesmee nodded and got up, looking at Stefan and Vladimir. They nodded and Stefan looked into the crow again. "Siobhan, why don't you come out? I'm sure Renesmee would do fine against you."

Siobhan stepped forward, giving Renesmee a careful look. "I'm sorry Renesmee," she said. "I'll try to be easy on you."

Vladimir snorted at that. "What's the fun in that?"

Renesmee took a stance, watching and waiting for Siobhan to move. The woman did not move for a second, until she jumped and vanished. Renesmee blinked and turned around, only to be knocked to the ground by the Irish woman. Siobhan looked displeased by this, considering that she never hurt children. Renesmee gave a groan and got up, looking annoyed.

"Maybe we've done enough now," Bella piped up nerveously. "Why don't we do more later?"

Stefan shrugged. "Let her try one more before we take a break."

Renesmee nodded and Vladimir turned to Tanya. She nodded and stepped forward, her strawberry blond hair looking lighter in the sun. She cartwheeled and then jumped on Renesmee, though the child had seen that coming. She leaped to the side and jumped on Tanya. Tanya just laughed and patted Renesmee's arm. "Nice job, Renesmee," she said. "You're finally begining to somewhat fight."

Renesmee laughed and ran off towards her parents, the others following them back to the house. Stefan stayed behind with Vladimir, biting his lip lightly in thought. Vladimir turned to him with a lazy smirk. "You're brooding," he said lightly. "What's wrong?"

Stefan closed his eyes. "I don't think they're going hard on her. Tanya let her win, obviously."

"Then what shall we do?" Vladimir asked. "Why don't you take her on?"

"Perhaps I will."

The others came back several minutes later and Renesmee stood in front of Stefan and Vladimir, waiting for them to assign another vampire to her. Stefan just smirked and held up a hand. "I think you all are going to easy on the child," he began smugly. "Are you afraid?"

Tanya looked uneasy. "It's not that, it's well..well..."

"Well what?" Vladimir asked flatly.

"We don't want to hurt her," Carmen finished. "She is half human after all. Her bones can still break."

The others murmured in agreement and Stefan gave Vladimir an annoyed glance, which, the blond returned. Stefan stepped forward, frowning at the child. "If you all feel that way," he began smoothly. "I will take on the child."

Bella didn't look pleased with the idea, but Edward murmured something to her and she relaxed, though still looking uncomfortable with the idea. Renesmee nodded and waited for Stefan. He didn't do anything at first, but then he lept up in the air, jumping and disapearing in the thick jungle trees. He knew Renesmee could not see him and this caused him to smirk. He jumped out of the tree and swiftly onto the child's back, sending her face first to the ground.

She let out a groan at the impact, but quickly got up and glared at him. Stefan looked indifferent and disapeared again, this time though, he could see that Renesmee was ready. He quickly searched for any open vulnerable points and found one. Her stomach. He dashed forward and slammed the child in the stomach, the girl doubling over at the impact. She slumped to the ground, whimpering slightly.

Bella let out an enraged hissed and rushed to Stefan with her teeth bared. Edward held her back, as did Carmen and Rosalie. He said something to her and they both rushed to their child's side. Rosalie glared daggers at him, though he looked unfazed. Alice waltzed up to him, swiftly slapping his face before Vladimir could rush in. Her hand was shaking.

"You could have seriously hurt her!" The pixie like vampire seethed. "What were you thinking!"

Stefan shrugged, feeling Vladimir shift at this side almost protectively. "I did what she asked me to do. I told her, as did Vladimir, that we would not go easy on her."

"That's no excuse!" Esme cried out from over Carlisle's shoulder. "She's just a child! She's still learning!"

Stefan looked at them all coldly. "To the Volturi, she won't look like a child. They've killed tons of them over the centuries. What's to stop them from killing her?"

The others said nothing to that, knowing full well that he was right. Instead, they just shot him dirty looks and walked off, Renesmee in Jacob's arms. Vladimir took his hand, shaking his head. "Those fools," he said. "Those idiotic fools."

Stefan nodded, squezing his partner's hand. "I agree, they are being very stupid."

"We're doing them a favor. The Volturi won't hesitate to kill her. How can they not see that?"

"I don't know, Vladimir, I don't know."

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Yay! I have updated again! I feel so awesome right now, mhm u-u, well, I don't own anything and please review!

Warnings: Lemon

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_-Christina Perri_

**_(Vladimir)_**

"So I guess training the child is out of the question?" Vladimir asked, bemusement in his voice. Stefan had a smirk on his face while Bella looked like she she wanted to kill both of them. Not that either of them would let that happen, the woman was not that strong anymore. She was getting out of her newborn strength.

"You're damn right it is," Bella growled through her teeth, holding Renesmee closer to her. "You could have seriously hurt her!"

Renesmee looked up at her Mother with tired eyes. "Mama, I'm fine. Please let me continue training!"

"No, Renesmee," Edward said sternly. "You're too young."

"But-"

"No," Bella answered for Edward. "And we mean it."

Renesmee glared at them, but said nothing. Edward made a face at her and said something to her under her breath. Vladimir shrugged, as did Stefan. "It means nothing to us, but when she dies out on the field, don't blame us."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him. "She won't be on the field. Jake will take her out of harms way!"

Vladimir just shook his head. "And what happens if Jake is injured or killed?"

No one said anything about that. The idea seemed almost impossible to even think about. Jacob die? He was a shape shifter. But the vampires had to remember that the shape shifters were human. They were still able to die. Nothing could change that fact. Carlisle cleared his throat, looking almost uncomfortable.

"Vladimir has a point," he said carefully. "Training Nessie is important and we can't ignore it. She needs to learn."

Bella looked less than pleased at the sound of that. "This is crazy! I won't allow this to happen!"

Stefan shrugged, looking as if he could care less. "Then I guess you want your daughter to die, hm? To Vladimir and I, it matters not what happens to her. She means nothing to us."

Rosalie growled at them. "You both are a couple of pricks."

Vladimir smirked at her. "As we have said before," he began

"We don't care what you think of us," Stefan finished ruefully. He took Vladimir by the arm and Vladimir followed him out of the living room. They sat out on the roof, watching as the sun set in the amber sky. Vladimir placed a hand on Stefan's shoulder, looking almost bored.

"They're fools."

"Yes they are," Stefan replied. "It will be their downfall one day, mark my words."

Vladimir smirked and rested his nose on his mate's shoulder. "And when have I ever doubted you?"

"Let me see..."

"Don't answer that."

Both of them sat in silence for a few minutes, hands entwined with each other. Vladimir smirked and turned over to Stefan, his legs wrapping around the shorter male. He pressed his lips softly to the other; Stefan complying eagarly. He rested his head on Vladimir's left shoulder. "Vladimir," he began softly.

"Hm?" Vladimir responded, pushing Stefan down onto the roof, seeing his lover's skin glisten like diamonds in the sun. Stefan looked up at him with crimson eyes.

"Vladimir, take it slow."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "This is new. Since when do you ever want to take things slow?"

Stefan shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if you insist."

Stefan raised his head, his lips meeting with Vladimir's in almost a passionate way. Vladimir ran his tounge over Stefan's bottom lip, prying open his lips and tasting Stefan. He tasted nice. He always did. Like fresh blood almost. He pushed his hands under his shirt, tweaking his right nipple with his thumb and index finger. He heard Stefan give a grunt of approval and need. Begging almost.

Vladimir smirked at this. He removed Stefan's shirt, his tounge licking his navel slowly, almost teasingly. He heard Stefan give a cry of pleasure, and he brought his hands to Vladimir's head, pushing him down. Vladimir just worked his way up Stefan, running slow circles around the right nipple until the bud hardened. He worked his way over to the left one, repeating the same actions.

Once he thought Stefan had enough, he yanked Stefan close to him by the hem of his pants. Stefan blinked up at him, lust clouding his eyes and something Vladimir was not aware of. He took out his hardened cock, rubbing it and pressing against it. Stefan groaned. "Vl..Vlad..."

"Yes, Stefan?"

Stefan didn't reply, he just got up and pushed Vladimir down and pulled his pants down, quickly taking out Vladimir's cock and taking it in his mouth. Vladimir grinded his teeth, feeling Stefan do that thing he always did. He liked to bite his cock with his teeth. Not that Vladimir was complaining, it turned him on. He especaially liked pulling Stefan's hair, shoving his cock further in the others mouth.

"Damnit Stefan," he growled. "When did you get so good at this?"

Stefan stopped for a minute, grinning at Vladimir. "Well, they say a gay man is great at oral sex."

"They were right," he grumbled, shoving Stefan back into his cock. "Keep sucking."

Stefan complied, bringing his hands up and stroking his length gently, almost like a feather. Vladimir groaned, thrusting his hips into Stefan until he felt the heat pool out in his stomach; semen rushing into Stefan's mouth. Stefan whipped his mouth, smirking at Vladimir. Vladimir growled and shoved Stefan back down on the ground, inserting a finger into Stefan. Stefan just whimpered in a frustrated way.

"V..Vlad...move! Move god damnit!"

Vladimir just smirked and watched Stefan squirm from beneath him. He moved his finger, stretching open the hole. There was really no need to do that, anal sex didn't hurt them. But he liked watching Stefan writhe beneath him. Once he thought Stefan was reading, he postioned himself at Stefan's entrence, only to be stopped by the other.

"Stefan, I thought you wanted me to fuck you?" He hissed.

Stefan just gave a soft smile, uncharacteristicly wrapping his hands around Vladimir's neck. "I want you to love me."

"I already do-"

Stefan shook his head. "No, no, I already know you do. But I want you to make love to me. Not fuck."

Vladimir had no idea what the difference was. Sex was sex either way. But he knew what Stefan wanted and he would give it to him. They had waited for weeks to do this. He entered Stefan, feeling the other tighten his arms around him and hold on to him for dear life. He pounded into Stefan, liking how Stefan clawed his back.

"Vladimir!" The darker one called out breathlessly. Vladimir reached down into his neck, biting it in places that he knew the dark haired male liked. He went to his ear, saying things he had never said to him or anyone. Something he would only tell Stefan, and no one would ever hear him say it out loud.

Stefan looked at him surprisingly gently. "I do too, Vladimir. I love you."

Vladimir thrusted one more time, feeling his seed flow into Stefan. He removed himself and laid down next to him, both of them staring at the stars. For a moment, Vladimir wished that he and Stefan didn't have a vendetta to complete. If they didn't, they would be able to kiss, to touch each other without constantly being on the run and plotting. If life could be like that, things would be perfect.

Stefan looked at him with bright red eyes. "Wow," he said, looking back up at the sky. "I think that was the best sex I ever had."

Vladimir smirked, pulling Stefan closer to him. "Because of me, right?"

Stefan nodded. "Of course. I think Caius would have dropped dead if he had seen us."

"And Aro would have wanted to join in. I think he is secretly gay."

Stefan snickered at that. "If he is, we should invite him to join us. Then we can kill him."

Vladimir nodded. "I'm sure Marcus wouldn't want to miss out on all the fun, hm?"

"Oh, most definatly."

**Review please! I'm sure you all want to know what happens next. Tehehe I finally let them have some alone time. XD**


	11. Chapter 11

Hehehe you're all going to hate me for this, this chapter might be piss some of you off. No spoilers! I don't own Twilight blah blah blah and please review!

Warnings: None

_Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice_

_-Nigel Short_

**_(Stefan)_**

Stefan stared boredly out the glass window from where he was sitting. Currently, he, a few other vampires and Renesmee were all out in the front of the house watching the hybrid play with her mutt. He sighed in irritation. Vladimir and some of the others had decided to go hunting and they had only been gone for an hour, but to Stefan, it felt like hours.

He glanced down at Benjamin, who had a blank look on his face. Stefan shook his head, knowing that thinking of his mate would not do him any good. He might as well accept the fact that Tia was probably gone forever. Even Siobhan was trying not to think about Liam. She knew it wouldn't do her any good. Stefan sighed, turning to Benjamin with a frown. "Benjamin," he began. "Thinking of Tia isn't going to bring her back.

Benjamin scowled. "I know!"

Stefan smirked. "Do you now?"

Benjamin stood up, facing the older vampire with angry eyes. "What do you want? Are you just here to mock me? What if it were Vladimir who was taken hostage?"

Stefan shook his head. "For one thing, Vladimir would not let himself get caught. Two, I'm here to tell you to stop moping and move on with your life. Accept the fact that she's probably dead."

Benjamin shook his head, his eyes doubtful. "I can't accept that! The idea of Tia being dead is...it's just not possible."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "It's very possible. You young ones think you're invincible, but in reallity, you can be taken out within a second. We're strong, but not invincible. After all, nothing can truly be immortal in this world."

Benjamin let out an angry groan. "I just wish I could have protected her! All she wants to do is protect me, but no one looks after her. That's supposed to be my job!"

Stefan stared at him in amusement. "Why didn't you look after her? If she were that important to you."

Benjamin stared hotly at Stefan. "I was fighting the Italian jerks. She was as well, and she must have been caught when we retreated."

Stefan sat back down, watching as Renesmee jumped up and grabbed a butterfly. "You shouldn't feel as if you failed her. Quite the contrary, she's probably happy to know that you are safe."

Benjamin sighed miserablely. "But she doesn't deserve this! It should have been me!"

"Thinking that way would only make her cross."

Benjamin nodded. "It would, but I'm sure you understand what it's like to lose someone important to you. You lost your entire coven. You and Vladimir are more like a duo now."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Some have tried to join us, like Irina's lover, Laurant. But we didn't want them, they would not understand our thoughts and they would probably try and talk us out of it. Maybe when we destroy the Volturi, we might consider adding more, but as of now, we won't."

"You seem to have given this a lot of thought," Benjamin quipped. "Then again, you've probably had more time."

"Time means nothing. It passes every day."

Benjamin nodded. "That it does," he said noncholantly. "It seems that only yesterday that Tia and I were working for my uncle in the streets. I would be playing with fire and Tia would be singing or playing an instrument."

"You seemed to have a pretty decent human life," Stefan said quietly. "Before Amun turned you, that is."

"I suppose so, but I like this life a whole lot more."

Both of them were pulled from their conversation when they heard a scream. They immediatly jumped up and rushed to the side of the house; Jacob following, growling when they saw Felix and Alec standing there with smirks on their faces; Alec holding Renesmee in a headlock. Jacob looked enraged; his wherewolf form shaking. She looked pitifully at the older vampires. "Benjamin, Stefan Jake," she whimpered. "Help me!"

Felix shook his head, tsking at the two of them. "I'm surprised the others arent' here. We sure picked a good time to show up, didn't we, Alec?"

"Yes," Alec answered drily. "We were quite lucky."

Felix pressed his lips together, looking at Stefan with a nasty grin. "You killed Demetri. Did you really think I would not be upset? My best friend is dead and his killer is still alive."

Stefan gave his own smirk. "It was a pleasure to kill him."

Felix growled, but Alec narrowed his eyes, a dangerous aura filling the area. "Enough, let's get onto buisness. We'll be taking the child."

Jacob growled, Benjamin earth shifting around him. "You will do no such thing! Leave her alone!" Benjamin snarled.

Alec gave a tiny smirk of his own. "But Master Aro would love a new member to the guard. Or a new play thing. Perhaps he might even give her to Sulpicia. She's always wanted a child of her own. And when they get bored with her, they might let us play with her."

Felix nodded. "Aro has plans for all of you. He's not pleased with many of you, especially you Romanians. He should have let us deal with you a long time ago."

Stefan cocked his head, looking at the taller man ruefully. "I'm not surprised. Aro is lazy when it comes to us. Even so, I'm afraid I cannot let you take the child. I care not for her, but I don't want Isabella sulking around the house and talking about how brave she will be when she saves her child."

Felix shrugged. "She isn't that bad. I find her amusing."

Alec rolled his eyes. "She's annoying. Even Jane says so."

Felix smirked. "Jane thinks everything is boring."

Stefan leaned back, looking at the two of them coolly. "I'm not surprised, the little witch is the most boring company to have. Now, give us the child and we won't tell that you were here. If not, well, let's just say I won't be mercifull."

Alec narrowed his eyes at the mention of his twin. He looked at Renesmee, then back at Stefan and Benjamin. "How about we strike a deal."

That caught Stefan's interest. A deal. "What kind of deal?" He asked, interest seeping into his voice. "I'm listening."

Alec tightened his hold on Renesmee. "We will let the child go, if one of you comes with us."

Benjamin shook his head. "What kind of deal is that?" He paused for a moment. "I will go. That way, I can be with Tia. She is still alive, isn't she?"

Felix nodded. "She's alive, though for how long, we don't know."

Stefan shook his head. "No, I will go," he looked at Benjamin with a smirk. "If you go, Tia will be upset."

Benjamin frowned, anger seeping out of him. "You care nothing for any of us, except for Vladimir! Why would you go?"

Stefan stepped forward, looking at Benjamin from over his shoulder. "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," he said lightly, watching as Alec released Renesmee; the little girl rushing towards Benjamin and Jacob. Jacob stroked her hair, looking at Stefan with understanding. "Tell Vladimir I'm alright," Stefan added, feeling Felix tower over him.

Alec looked at all of them in amusement. "To think, all this over a little hybrid freak."

Jacob growled and snapped his jaws at Alec, who just gave a nasty smile. "We'll be waiting for all of you when you decide to show up. Till then," he said and took off, Felix grabbing Stefan by his collar and following along. The whole situation amused Stefan to no end. If the Volturi was this desperate for action, then taking them down would be no problem.

He knew Vladimir would be enraged, there was no doubt about that. After all, Vladimir told him that if one of them were to fall or be killed, that the other would carry on the mission. There was no war without sacrifice. And they knew that for a fact. He just hoped that Vladimir would keep calm and not do anything rash. Vampires tended to over react when their mate was killed or hurt.

He only went quietly when Alec and Felix shoved him onto their yaht, locking him into the storage room. They had made it quite clear that they would not let him escape. Not that he had any intention of doing so. He only sat in the storage room, closing his eyes and waiting.

He waited for a long time.

* * *

Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Has it really been two months? 0.o geez how the time flies. My muse has been hiding from me on this story, but I found her! If anyone has requests for something in the next chapters, feel free to share. I'm running low on inspiration and I REALLY want to keep this story alive. I don't own Twilight and never will. Also, please review!

_Ever has it been that love knows not its own depth until the hour of seperation_

_-Khalil Gibran_

**_(Vladimir)_**

The minute Vladimir returned on the shores of the Cullen's property, he felt something was wrong. He didn't know what it was, but he felt that he needed to see Stefan. He had expected Stefan to greet him the minute he returned, but that was not the case. Instead, he and the others were immediatly greeted by Renesmee, who ran into her father's arms with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Edward stroked her hair, speaking soothing words. "Nessie," he murmured. "What's wrong?"

Renesmee sniffed, looking at her father, then her mother, and then at Vladimir. She murmured something and Edward raised an eyebrow. "What was that?" he asked, trying to verify what she said.

Renesmee let out a shaky breath. "S...St...Stefan was taken."

All of them froze, eyes shifting towards Vladimir. His expression hadn't changed, it remained frozen. Stefan had been...taken? How on earth could that be possible? No, it wasn't possible! The damn child was playing some trick. Vladimir looked at the child, eyes flamming red. "Why would you say that?" he snarled. "What happened?"

Renesmee sniffed again and Benjamin came over, his face grave. "She's telling the truth, Vladimir." He said softly. "I was there."

Vladimir grabbed Benjamin by the shoulders, his face in the Egyptian's. "Tell me what happened!"

Amun growled and pulled Benjamin away. "Keep your hands off him, filth."

Carlisle frowned. "We need to know, Amun. The Volturi were here and we didn't even see it coming."

Benjamin nodded in agreement. "Stefan and I were chatting and then we heard Renesmee scream. We headed over to see what happened, and Felix and Alec were there. Stefan made a bargain with them and he switched places with Renesmee. And then they were gone," he looked to Vladimir. "He told me to tell you to not worry, that he'd be alright."

Vladimir frowned and turned away. Renesmee called out after him. "Vladimir! I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Just shut up," he growled, glancing at her. "You cause nothing but trouble."

Renesmee looked crestfallen, but she kept quiet. Vladimir made his way inside, looking for some place where he could be alone. His mind was disoriented with the new information. He now fully understood what Siobhan, Charlotte, Benjamin, and Garrett were feeling. The empty void was almost unbearable. What was happening to Stefan? What if he were dead?

He remembered what he had told him earlier, about how if one died or was taken, how the other would go on. He had never imagined him being in this position. But he would carry out the mission. The mission always came first. Though, now it seemed different. All he wanted was to find Stefan and bring him back to his arms.

A rapping sound brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Benjamin in the doorway. He glared at the Egyptian. "Go away," he growled. "I don't feel like seeing anyone."

Benjamin frowned and came over, sitting down next to the blond. "I know this isn't easy," he began. "I still can't accept Tia's gone."

"I know Stefan's gone!" Vladimir hissed. "Do you mistake me for a love sick fool?"

Benjamin shook his head. "No, but I know that it seems impossible to even comprehend. Remember, you're not the only one who lost someone."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "I'm aware."

Benjamin gave a small smile and stood up. "You may not like any of us, but a lot of us would be there for you when you needed it. People like Esme, for example."

Vladimir didn't reply and Benjamin left after that, seeing no need to stay. Vladimir stood up, climbing out the open windown and out into the jungle. He walked in silence, listening to insects and other animals. For a moment, he even imagined Stefan were here with him, and not on the otherside of the world. He smirked. "What a lovely evening we're having, aren't we Stefan?"

There was no reply, but Vladimir didn't care. He continued walking alone until he came across the river where he and Stefan had been interrupted a few weeks ago. He sat down on the sand, pretending Stefan were sitting next to him. "Remember that time when you were giving me a blow job against that rock? And how we were interrupted by that dog?"

There was no reply, but Vladimir continued on. "I remember wanting to tear him up, but we would have gotten in trouble. Isabella would not have been happy, but since when did anyone give a crap about what she thinks?"

He watched as a monkey climbed down from a tree, staring at him and then racing away. Vladimir paid no mind to it. Even animals seemed to know to stay away from vampires.

"Vladimir?"

He turned his head to see Esme standing behind him, arms behind her back and a worried look on her face. She went over to him, sitting down next to him. "Vladimir?" she repeated again.

"What do you want?" he growled, annoyed when she put a hand on his shoulder.

She looked at him. "I wanted to know if you were okay. You look like you need some company."

Vladimir shrugged in defeat, knowing she wouldn't go away when she knew someone was upset. "I suppose you could stay here for a while."

She nodded. "I can understand what it's like, to have someone precious taken away from you."

Vladimir raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. She sighed, her eyes looking sad. "When I was still human, I lost my baby son. He died a few days after he was born. We only got a little time together, but already, he was precious. It still hurts to think about him now, but I have six adopted children and a grand daughter."

Vladimir glared at the water. "I just want Stefan back."

"I know," she replied quietly. They stayed that way the rest of the night, neither of them moving.

* * *

Poor Vladimir :( Well review! Next chapter we see Stefan


	13. Chapter 13

Wow, thirty reviews! You guys are so awesome, you get virtual cake! I don't own Twilight, but this chapter is a request from the wonderful Arkam Inmate 1473 and I hope you all enjoy it. Oh, and just to clairfy things, I mentioned that Kate is with the Volturi, yet she was in the past few chapters. What's with that? Geez, I'm a dork, but I have edited that and I will reread to make sure characters who aren't there won't say anything. Thanks AzureKate for pointing that out :D

_Patience is waiting. Not passively waiting. That is laziness. But to keep going when the going is hard and slow-that is patience_

_-Anonymous_

**_(Stefan)_**

_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip...Splat..._

Stefan stared up boredly at the ceiling, seeing small slivers of sunlight cascade through the room, causing his skin to sparkle. He lifted his hand as the tiny dimonds glittered across his skin. The sound of water dripping nearby was begining to annoy him. He knew the dungeon was placed under the city fountain, but no human could see them.

He heard Kate shift, her arm pressing into Tia's in a small comforting way. Tia looked calm though, as if she were meditating, but even she looked agitated. He knew she wanted to see Benjamin as much as Kate wanted to see Garrett. Even Liam looked fidgety, the thought of Siobhan plaguing his mind, and the thoughts of Maggie as well.

Stefan's eyes narrowed slightly. He wanted to see Vladimir, but he scolded himself to remain patient. He was a patient man, but he really wanted to see his mate. He knew that Vladimir would put the mission before him. He would do the same, but he knew that Vladimir would be paining to see him again. He often imagined Vladimir swooping in here and rescuing them, but that was only a dream.

"Stefan," Kate hissed quietly, knowing the guard outside could hear them. "What's been going on around our base?"

Stefan looked at her. "Nothing much," he began. "Just Siobhan, Benjamin, Tanya, and Garrett moping around like puppies. The others are doing well, but they've made no move to attack."

"So they're not coming to help us?" Tia asked, a sound of despair rang slightly in her voice but she kept her composure. "How long will it take?"

Stefan shrugged. "I do not know, they won't just come here rashly. That would be a death sentence. No, they need to plan first."

"And how long will that take?" Liam asked quietly.

Stefan leaned back against the wall. "As I said before, I do not know."

They all sat a little straighter when the doors banged open and Jane walked in, a smirk on her face. She pulled Stefan up and motioned for him to follow her. He did as she complied, seeing no need to argue. The other three looked at him with worry, knowing full well what the twelve year old witch could do. The walk was silent, neither of them saying anything. She led him down some steps into a library, where Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Alec were waiting. Aro smiled in delight.

"Stefan, my dear friend," he said in false kindness. "How delighted I am to see you again. It's been ages since we've spoken."

"If you mean spoken, it was when my clan was trying to reclaim our rule," Stefan replied calmly. "And we are not friends."

Aro looked displeased. "We could be. You and Vladimir could give up your vendetta and make peace with us. Things would be well for the two of you."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "The day I make peace with you, is the day Perdition freezes over."

Caius narrowed his eyes, motioning for Jane and Alec to move. The twins did and they sat Stefan down in a chair, keeping a close eye on him. Caius stepped closer to him. "We should have taken care of you Romanians a long time ago," he sneered. "You're annoying to have around."

Stefan smirked. "I think I'm adorable. I'm a joy to have around."

Caius glared at him and backhanded Stefan. The impact left a dent in his cheek, but it soon faded. Aro placed a hand on Caius's shoulder. "Peace, brother," he said sweetly. "We don't want violence."

He went over to Stefan, placing a hand on his cheek with a smile. Stefan glared at him, his eyes telling Aro to remove his hand. Aro just smiled and patted his cheek. "I thought you liked it when a man touched you," he sneered sweetly. "My dear gay friend."

Stefan let his pride show for a moment. "At least I'm not a pedophile. Have images of Renesmee lately?"

Aro frowned, saying something in Italian. Stefan barred his teeth, feeling Jane's power on him. It seemed that Aro was losing his friendly mood. Caius just smirked at him while Marcus looked indifferent. The twins remained emotionless, but Stefan could feel Jane's tiny smirk. The pain vanished and he looked up at Aro in hate. Aro just smiled. "Now, will you tell us what the Cullens have been upd to? We've tried the others, but we've been...unsuccesful..." he trailed off.

Stefan shook his head. "I won't tell you. I'd rather die than betray Vladimir."

Caisu snarled. "In due time," he said. "Your relationship with him is disgusting."

Stefan smirked. "An imbicle like you wouldn't understand. My relationship with Vladimir is something you wouldn't dream of understanding."

"How dare you!" Caius growled. Aro held up his hand, taking Stefan's hand and looking him in the eyes. Stefan forced himself to think of something else. His smirk grew wider as he thought of when Vladimir sucked him off. Aro's face twisted with disgust and annoyance. He let go of Stefan's hand and the pain began again.

The pain was more intense this time, and he almost felt like crying out, but he wouldn't do that. Only when Aro held up his hand that Jane finally stopped. Aro turned on his heel, the others following him. Before he left, he ordered something to Alec in Italian. Alec stayed behind, his mist curling around Stefan until everything went black.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been under the vapor, but he felt exhausted. He needed to feed, but the Volturi was starving them of blood. His eyes were black now and felt very thirsty. The others were thristy as well, and sometimes Kate would whimper from it, but she kept her face grounded. The other two were the same, all of them trying not to think about the burning sensation in their throats.

Stefan was leaning against the wall, feeling fatigued. He hadn't felt this way for a long time, but it would be an experience he would not forget. He tried to think of Vladimir and his touches. It made him feel slightly better, but not by much. He just wanted food. Could a vampire possibly die from thirst or go crazy? He knew Aro would feed them eventually. He wouldn't dare have one of them expose their secret.

So Stefan patiently waited. Waited for the momet where it would the perfect oppertunity to strike.

* * *

Please review! And if you want to request something, feel free to!


	14. Chapter 14

Heyas, This is chapter 14! Back with Vladimir! Now I have to ask you guys, I've been wondering if I should make up some vampires, from other regions of the world. Why not have some more Asian vampires? Why do most of them have to be from Europe, South America, Canada, Africa, and America? Okay, enough with my rant, but tell me what you think. They wouldn't ruin character relationships, though! And feel free to request anything. Oh, and I own nothing.

_Love is born with the pleasure of looking at each other, it is fed with the necessity of seeing each other, it is concluded with the impossibilty of seperation_

_-Anonymous_

**_(Vladimir)_**

"So what do you plan to do, Carlisle," Vladimir sneered. "Are we just going to sit here and let the Volturi take us?"

Carlisle raised his eyes to Vladimir. "I do not plan to sit here, but we can't risk the others getting hurt. I don't want to have my friends injured or killed because of me."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "We're vampires, not many things can hurt us."

"Fire can," Emmett added, a smile coming from him.

"Shut up Emmett," Vladimir growled, turning back to Carlisle. "We need to at least do something."

"Then what do you suggest we do, Vladimir?" Edward asked, his eyes looking irritated. "What do you want us to do?"

Vladimir glared at the bronze haired male. "Anything. I'm tired of waiting and I'm sure the others are too."

Benjamin looked up from his spot in a chair, Amun and Kebi hovering close by. "I agree with Vladimir," he said quietly. "We need to do something." He looked at Amun, who just pursed his lips.

Carlisle turned to Siobhan and Maggie. "What do you two think?"

Both women looked at each other; Siobhan spoke for them. "Maggie and I want Liam back as much as anything. We agree that we need to do something."

Edward turned to Tanya. "And you four?"

Tanya looked at Garrett, Carmen, and Eleazar before turning back to Edward. "I have already lost my mother and Irina. I don't want to lose another loved one."

Garrett placed a hand on her shoulder. "I want my woman back," he said bluntly. "We've only been together for one year. It's too early for us to be apart," he glanced at Vladimir. "I'm sure the same is for you and Stefan."

Vladimir didn't respond, but he knew Garrett was right. Typical of the American for being blunt. Bella raised her face to him, clutching Renesmee tighter to her. "I don't think attacking them is the right thing to do."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "So says the new born, but what do you know about fighting? You have not been around as long as most of us have."

Bella frowned, and then remained quiet, sometimes speaking to Edward in quiet tones. Renesmee looked at everyone, her brown eyes holding that child like innocence they usually held. "Why are the Volturi bad people?"

Edward looked down to her gently. "They're trying to kill us, Renesmee. That's why they're bad."

Renesmee frowned. "But there has to be more than that. Why do they do the things they do?"

Edward paused, trying to think of an answer. None of the others had a reply to that. Most of them had bad experiences with the Volturi. Tanya and Kate would never forget the deaths of Sasha and Kate, nor would Vladimir and Stefan forget the loss of their coven. The saying that time healed wounds was a lie. A bit flat out lie.

Carlisle looked at the hybrid sadly. "Because Renesmee," he began softly. "They're cruel, power hungry monsters. They lost respect for humanity a long time ago. I don't even think they remember what it is like to be human."

Renesmee cocked her head. "But they're vampires. What does humanity have to do with anything?"

Edward looked down to her. "Grandpa means that they have no morals, they don't know how to treat others kindly and with respect."

Renesmee nodded, looking satisfied with the answer. She turned to Vladimir shyly, still clutching Bella's hand. "Does that mean the Romanians were bad people as well?"

Eyes shifted to Vladimir, who just stood there unfazed. He looked at the child with hard eyes. "As I have said before, we thought ourselves as gods, but never saints."

He turned abrubtly on his heel out of the glass door. He felt the eyes of the other vampires, but shrugged it off. He was annoyed by their ignorance and stupidity. Why would they not want to attack and save their precious ones? Carlisle was being unreasonable, as were Edward and Bella. He stood in front of the river, thinking hard to himself.

"It would be foolish to attack the Volturi," a voice broke out. "Things were fine the way they were."

He turned to see Amun walk towards him, surprised that Kebi was not with him. Vladimir gave a bitter smirk. "Are they really? They'll take down your coven eventually, I would assume you're aware of that."

Amun frowned. "I managed to keep Benjamin hidden for years, up until the last confrontation anyway. Carlisle had ruined my coven's chances for survival."

Vladimir shook his head. "They would have found out eventually. You couldn't keep Benjamin locked up forever."

Amun shrugged. "He had Tia, so he was happy and he didn't want to leave."

Vladimir turned to him. "But Tia is gone now," he paused. "I thought you didn't like her."

Amun stared idily at a tree. "I'm not as fond of her as I am of Benjamin, but," he trailed off. "We've been around each other for a long time. We have the same goal, so I do want her back."

Vladimir remained indifferent. "I remember your coven use to be bigger, like mine."

Amun stared at him. "The Volturi took many things from the ancient vampires. My coven was no acception."

The two men stood silently by each other for a moment. Vladimir still stared at the river as he spoke. "You and Kebi made no attempt to get back at the Volturi."

"What would be the point? We're not as ambitious as you and Stefan. It seems like only yesterday we were in the ancient days of Egypt, but time is always changing. I barely notice it anymore. Kebi and I have accepted the past."

Vladimir frowned. "And forget your family?"

Amun narrowed his eyes. "I warned them of what the Volturi would do, but they did not listen. Kebi and I escaped when we could and look where it got us. We're alive today."

Vladimir nodded slowly. "Stefan and I will never heal from what the Italian bastards did to us, at least, not completly. They took everything."

Amun glanced quickly at him and then back. "There are times when I miss the old times, but there is nothing that can be done. The past is done."

Vladimir clicked his tounge "You think I don't know that?"

Amun shook his head. "No, I just think you and Stefan should let go, live in peace with the Volturi."

"Peace? What peace?" Vladimir scoffed. "Peace is an illusion. As long as the Volturi is around, there is no peace."

Amun squared his shoulders "Think what you like," he said crisply. "But the Volturi will never surrendor."

Vladimir let out a smirk. "We'll see abut that."

* * *

Review please! I always imagined that the Romanians and the Egyptians would have some connection. They both lost their covens, but Amun rebuilt his. Alas, review


	15. Chapter 15

I just noticed that Break the Ice and The end have the same reviews! Okay, that's not important, but I'm really pleased ^^ I decided not to add OC'S because I'm too lazy to write them out. XD and I know some people would complain, but I'm not talking about you my lovely reviewers. It all depends on how you like OC'S. Anywho, things are leading up to the final battle. I will be doing a poll at the end of the chappie, so be warned ;)

Also, I own nothing!

_Disapointment to a soul is what cold water is to burning metal; it strengthens, tempers, intensifies, but never destroys it_

_-Eliza Tabor_

**_(Stefan)_**

"I had forgotten that Peter was here," Stefan murmured to Tia quietly. "I haven't seen him."

Tia looked uncomfortably at him. "He's been interrogated right when we got here. Apparently the Volturi thought he was a big threat, considering his connection with Maria and Jasper."

Stefan nodded. "Mexican vampires are strange."

Tia shrugged. "It's a little more peaceful with those vampires now, Maria is just guarding her territory."

"And you've met her?"

Tia shook her head. "No, but one does hear things over time."

Stefan noticed she looked more anxious as the days past. In fact, they all were begining to get anxious. When was someone going to bring them blood. They taken blood from rats and other small vermants, but that was hardly enough. They needed nourishment. Soon. Liam stood up, pacing back and forth muttering to himself in Irish. Kate was speaking with Peter quietly, so quietly that Stefan could not hear what they were saying.

Eventually, Kate looked up. "All of you, come here."

All four scooted closer to the blond, interested in what she had to say. Kate looked at them for a few seconds before continuing. "I have a plan on how to escape-"

"Really? That's wonderful!" Tia interrupted, a smile crossing her face.

"Let me finish," Kate said. "Only one of us can leave."

There was a moment of silence before Liam narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean 'only one of us can leave?'" he growled "Do you think it'll be you?"

Kate narrowed her eyes back. "I thought of the plan, so of course not. That would be selfish," she paused for a moment. "We need to decide who will go. Then I'll discuss more of the plan."

The other four looked at each other and Stefan shook his head, a frown forming his face. "This plan is foolish. This cannot possibly work. I want no part in it, so I will not go."

Kate noddded, her own eyes narrowed. "Fine, but if we need your help, you better damn well know we expect it. If you don't, if we all get out of this mess alive, I'll flay you."

Stefan shrugged. "I'd like to see you try."

Kate's eyes flashed dangerously, but she didn't say anything. Tia paused thoughtfully for a moment, before looking at a frozen Peter. "I think Peter should go," she said quietly. "He needs to get away from this area, back to Charlotte."

Liam frowned, but did not argue knowing the Egyptian was right. He just sat back muttering something in Irish. Kate nodded and patted Peter's shoulder. "Then it's settled. Peter will go," she motioned them in closer. "Here's the plan, first..."

* * *

Peter had not moved from his position for a long time. Stefan knew the others were begining to worry, but he knew that it was just the affects from all the torture he had been through. He would be fine once he accepted what had happened. Stefan perked up, hearing the sound of footsteps enter nearby. A lower guard entered their chamber, handing blood packets to each of them.

"Master Aro doesn't want all of you to go crazy for blood lust," he sneered. "If it were me, I would just starve you."

Kate looked to Tia. "Now!" She mouthed.

Tia nodded and swept her foot underneath the guard, causing him to fall flat on his back. He shouted profane words at her, but Liam shut him up by stepping on his face. His face shattered into thousands of small pieces. Kate looked to Peter. "Go, now!"

Peter looked at them with worry. "What about you guys?"

Kate gave him an unsure smile. "We'll be fine, don't worry."

Peter looked as if he wanted to object, but he was probably thinking of pale blond Charlotte waiting for him to come back to her. He moved a strand of pale blond hair from his own face and nodded. "We'll come back for you guys, trust me."

Tia nodded. "We do. But do be careful."

"I will," Peter promised. "Do you guys have a message for me to share?"

Liam nodded. "Tell Siobhan and Maggie that an Irish is always alright. We Irish don't back down."

Kate smiled. "Tell Tanya, Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen that I'm okay. I zapped those Volturi pretty good."

Tia just looked at the ground. "Tell Benjamin I love him."

Peter turned to Stefan, and Stefan looked at him briefly. "Tell Vladimir that I'm okay, and to put our mission first."

Peter nodded and before hurrying out, he paused by the doorway. "The others, they're not at the Cullen's house, are they?"

Stefan shook his head. "They're down south, at an island called Isle Esme."

Peter smiled briefly and hurried out of he chamber. Kate sighed and slumped down, gripping Tia's hand. Liam just spit on the ground and turned away. The quiet didn't last long before shouts began to echo. They looked at each other and headed out, seeing Peter surronded by guards. Stefan frowned, shouting to Kate. "You didn't stop to think about the guards, did you blondie?"

Kate snarled at him and shoved a guard off Peter, zapping him with electricity. Tia ripped off the arms of another one, eventually tearing him apart. Liam grabbed a female, both of them fighting for a couple seconds before Liam one. Stefan took on two other guards, almost getting his head knicked off along with his arms.

Kate grabbed Peter, flipping him over her shoulder and hurred towards an exit. Tia and Liam flanked her, taking out guards. Stefan was soon to follow when pain shot through his body. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Jane had arrived. He gave a pained smirk. "Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

Jane frowned, allowing more pain to shot through him. A hand grabbed his hair, lifting him up. He knew it was Felix when he was punched in the face. Alec looked down at him disdainfully. "It's a pity Master Aro won't let any of us kill any of you. At least, not yet."

Jane smirked. "I can't wait to take apart that blond bitch. I want her to feel every minute of it."

Alec laid a hand on her shoulder. "Patience sister, patience."

Jane nodded and went towards Stefan. She looked up at Felix. "Take him to Master Aro, he isn't done with him just yet."

He knew better than to fight Felix, so he let him drag him along. He watched as Kate, Tia, and Liam were brought back with grins on their faces. It was obvious that Peter had escaped and that the Volturi was not after him. He sighed, knowing Peter would tell the others what their plans were. It was only a matter of time now.

Felix opened the large double doors and shoved Stefan inside. Aro looked up from his reading, a smile lighting his face. "Ah, Stefan dear, how nice of you to join us."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Can't say it's very nice to see you."

Aro patted his head. "So mean," he sighed. "We've been nothing but nice to you and Vladimir, we let you live all this time after all."

Stefan's upper lip curled. "Tell that to the rest of my coven."

Aro nodded. "An unfortunate turn of events, but you were bound to be overthrown eventually. It was only a matter of time. Humanity had to advance, you do realize."

Stefan shook his head. "I don't care about humanity, you killed my family. How would you like it if I went up and killed Sulpicia, or Athenodora?"

Caius' eyes narrowed and he stood up. "How dare you speak of killing my wife!"

Stefan's smirk grew even wider. "Oh, I can just hear their screams."

Caius back handed him, and Stefan just continued grinning. Aro tisked and motioned Jane forward, making Stefan enter a world of pain he wouldn't forget in a long time.

* * *

Review please! Oh, and I might post of up a new story with Vlad and Stef in a mafia. What do you guys think?

Okay, here's my poll: Should Vlad or Stef die? Their fate is in your hands!

**A. **Just Vladimir

**B. **Just Stefan

**C. **Both of them

**D.** What the hell! Are you crazy? None of them should die!

Please vote!


	16. Chapter 16

I've gotten D for a lot of answers to my poll, but I won't tell you the result. You guys are going to have to wait and see ;) Please review and I own nothing. Not even Vlad and Stef -_-

_This is a relationship in which I make a sacrifice_

_-Soul for sale by Simon Curtis_

**_(Vladimir)_**

No one, not even Vladimir, were expecting the sudden arrival of Peter. They had all been wandering around the house of beech when a young man with pale blond hair and dark red eyes wandered onto the beech. Charlotte had been the first to greet him, practically throwing her arms and legs around him and toppling him to the ground. It was a very heartfelt reunion, but even Vladimir knew that Siobhan, Garrett, and Benjamin were both wishing it were their mates that were Peter.

Not that they weren't happy that he was safe, but it was understandable. Their reactions to what he told them were all different. Benjamin grew unaturaly quiet, Tanya and Carmen looked like they wanted to cry while Garrett and Eleazar looked upset, Siobhan and Maggie jutted out their chins with pride, while Vladimir just nodded quietly. At least he knew that Stefan was still alive.

After all the reunions and messages had taken place, Jacob surprised them all when he stood up. "There's no time to waste," he said firmly. "The four of them pulled something like this off, so the Volturi is not going to be happy."

"You think we don't know that?" Rosalie growled. "You think we're not aware of what could happen?"

"Rose," Edward warned gently. "Jacob is right. Aro is probably going to be less hesitant of killing them now."

Bella turned to Alice. "Have you seen anything recently?"

Alice shook her head. "I haven't seen Aro killing them, no. I haven't seen anything recently."

Carlisle shook his head, glaring at the ground. "We can't attack right now. Running in blindly would be foolish, we'd all be killed."

Tanya stood up, Garrett following behind her. "Carlisle," she began as calmly as she could. "My sister is in that hell hole. I've been waiting for almost two months to get her out. I cannot wait any longer. We can't keep waiting for them to attack, we need to make a move."

Garrett nodded in agreement. "I'm not waiting anymore either. My woman needs me, and I'm not going to keep her waiting. So if it's just me and Tanya fighting to get them all out, then so be it."

There was a cold silence for a few minutes, all the other vampires looking at each other. Carmen glanced at Eleazar and nodded. They both stood up, taking Tanya and Garrett's hands. "Kate is our sister as well," Carmen began. "I will stand with Tanya."

Eleazar nodded. "I will as well."

It wasn't long before Siobhan and Maggie stood up. "We'll join you," Siobhan started. "I'll kill any of those scum who hurt Liam."

Benjamin stood up as well. "This is for Tia and all the others. I will fight."

Amun grabbed him by the shoulders, glaring at him along with Kebi. "No Benjamin," he growled. "I can't lose you to Aro."

Benjamin put a hand on his shoulder. "I know why you don't want me to go," he said quietly. "But Tia is my mate. I'm not going to leave her there. I'm sure you'll understand one day."

Amun didn't say anything and sat down, Kebi soon following. Jacob looked at the other members of the pack and nodded. "We'll be joining you. Any oppertunity to kill vampires, you bet we'll be there."

It was silent again before Peter and Charlotte stood up, Mary following behind them as well as the nomads that had arrived after the fight at the Cullens. "We will fight as well," Peter began. "Kate, Tia, Liam, and Stefan helped me escape. I need to return the favor."

Alastair shook his head. "You can count me out, I'm not fighting them. You're going to lose."

"Then get out," Rosalie growled. "No one is making you stay."

Alastair snorted and rushed out of the house. They could hear his grumblings even when he was faraway. Senna, Zafrina, and Kachiri stood up, facing the others. Kachiri smiled a wan smile. "We fight too. Anything for what is right," she said.

"And for Renesmee," Zafrina trailed on.

Senna nodded. "We contacted Huilen and Nahuel to ask them to join us, but they don't feel comfortable going up against the Volturi at the moment. Nahuel is still looking after his sisters since their father was killed by the Volturi."

"Not like we needed him anyway," Jacob grumbled, earing a look from Bella.

Edward grinned a little and took Bella and Renesmee's hands. "Our coven will fight. It's time the Volturi were taken down."

Esme looked at Carlisle and squeezed his hand. "Carlisle," she began gently. "I know they were your friends, but it's the right thing to do. No one is saying this will be easy."

Carlisle was silent for a moment before nodding. "It seems to be the only option left," he said in an unhappy tone. "I think I always knew deep down this is how it would end."

The rest of the eyes turned to Vladimir, who just smirked at them. "You think I'm just going to sit here while you attack the Italian bastards? You're dead wrong."

Emmett let out a chuckle. "That's what I'm talking about, Vladimir getting all worked up over his hubby."

Vladimir raised his eyebrow. "Are you implying that he is fat?"

The rest of them groaned and Emmett just face palmed. "No, I just, gah, never mind."

* * *

"Momma, how is Jake and the others going to get to Volterra? Won't they drown?"

Bella smiled softly. "No, Jake and the wolves are taking a plane. We'll be swimming."

"Oh, but won't our clothes get wet?"

"They'll dry."

Vladimir just stood at the edge of the beech, feeling anticipation set in. He was only hours away from Stefan and the distance was killing him. He wanted to see him again. He really did. Without Stefan, life was unbearable. It seemed wrong to live without Stefan.

"Vladimir, Stefan is still alive," Alice sounded from behind him, coming closer. "All of them are still alive."

Vladimir nodded. "I know, but I can't rescue him."

"Why not?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Because our mission comes first. The mission always comes first."

"Screw the mission!" Alice huffed. "You only find your mate once. Once he's gone, he's gone forever."

Vladimir scowled at her. "You think I don't know that? You think I'm stupid?"

Alice shook her head. "No, I just think you two take your mission way to seriously. You're never going to have power like that again. Nor will your family come back. You two think you've let go, but you haven't. In fact, I think you two have gone insane."

"I'll have you know I'm perfectly sane."

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," Alice mumbled as she walked away towards Jasper, who welcomed her with open arms. Edward stood in front of the assembled vampires and gave them a serious look.

"This is it everyone, this is the final fight. Remember what we're fighting for. Remember."

As if Vladimir would ever forget what they were fighting for.

* * *

Not as long, but hey, they're finally going to fight the Volturi. XD

Review! Oh, and my mafia story with Vlad and Stef was updated today! It's called Soul for sale if you want to go check it out.


	17. Chapter 17

Yeah, it's been a while, but I had major writers block! It was no fun! But I don't own Twilight and please review! You guys are so awesome, I'm even thinking of writing another story for these two! A sequel! Hahah, we'll see how that goes

_In the cradle of time, I dreamt a terribly cold dream, but you sang for me, a gentle, gentle lullaby_

_Requiem for the spinning world by Rin and Len kagamine_

**_(Stefan)_**

He didn't know how long it had been since he had been this weak. Fifty decades? Maybe fifty one? He could barely move. He was weak, so weak and he felt like crap. He was supposed to be a strong Romanian, and Romanians were certainly not weak. So, why did he feel like dying. His throat burned and he was shaking, yet he could not will himself to move. He swore that even felt Jane's power have effect on him.

Almost for a second, he thought it was the end of his exsistance. He didn't know if heaven or hell exsisted or not, but with all the people he had drank from, he thought he could hear their voices, crying with rage and hatred towards him. He wanted the voices to stop. He wanted to hear nothing. Nothing but Vladimir's voice, that was all he could think of.

Then, the visions began. The first, was the image of a woman with black hair and brown eyes, the same as his human ones. He recognized this woman as his mother, the one who had died shortly after he was born. She smiled sadly at him, touching his face with warm hands. He didn't think that ghosts had warm hands.

"Stefan," she whispered. "My little baby, look what's become of you."

"Mother," he said weakly. "This can't be you, it can't."

And then she was gone. In her place, a woman with ashy blond hair and red eyes appeared, looking coldly at him. "Stefan," she began icyly. "Get up. How can you avenge our clan like this?"

This was Andrada, Vladimir's mother. He reached out, feeling ashamed of himself. "Please," he began. "I'm going to get out of here. I'll avenge our clan. Vladimir and I promised each other."

She turned away from him, and walked away with her hair swishing behind her. Another image showed up, and he knew it was Anica. She touched his face and smiled sadly before vanishing away.

He wondered why he was having visions of vampires he'd known. His family was dead, he and Vladimir were the only ones left. He loved Vladimir, and his love went far beyond something the other vampires could understand. They depended on one another, needed each other. He opened his eyes, reaching his arm over as if to grab something he couldn't see.

"Look at him, sister," Alec's voice rang out. "He's so weak that he can't pick himself up."

"Indeed," Jane sneered. "He's supposed to be Romanian, yet, he's pathetic."

"Shut up," Stefan growled weakly. "Just shut up."

"Or what?" Alec said. "You'll kill me?"

"Yes!"

Jane laughed and he swore he could hear the witch cackling. "He's so funny, brother," she laughed. "Let's kill him now, I don't think master will care. After all, he'll reward us with a present."

Alec shook his head. "I don't think so, he won't let any of us kill the prisoners."

"I wonder why."

"It's not our buisness, we just go along with it."

Stefan tried to pick himself up, but found he could not. He heard the twins laugh before leaving him in thier torture chamber. He growled at how pathetic he was. This was ridicoulous. He needed to pick himself up, to get out of here, to find Vladimir. He wanted to see him.

For a second, he thought he saw the blond coming towards him, hand stretched out as if to help him up. He reached up towards the hand, but saw nothing there. Why would Vladimir be here? He was still on Isle Esme, wasn't he? A fear stretched throughout his body. What if something happened to him? What if Vladimir had died?

The idea of Vladimir disapearing was impossible to even comprehend. If he found out that Vladimir died, he would carry out the mission alone, and when it was completed, he would die as well. He would find Vladimir in some after life, and they would be together. That's how it always was and how it would always be.

Then, there was a noise, and a couple of angry shouts. Stefan raised his eyes, not seeing anything but blurs moving around the room. One of the blurs had shiny, almost white hair. He wondered who it was, attacking the Volturi like this. The blur seemed very familiar, and he felt a surge of hope flow through him. Help had finally arrived. He was going to be saved.

The blur moved towards him, picking him up and shoving him towards his chest. His eyes widened. It was Vladimir. Vladimir had arrived! He felt Vladimir press his lips to his in a passionate way, bringing Stefan's hair towards him as he deepened the kiss. His crush almost snapped Stefan's spine in half, but he didn't care. Vladimir was here.

"Stefan," Vladimir murmured through Stefan's neck. "Stefan, Stefan,"

"Vladimir," Stefan murmured, clutching onto his shirt. "Vladimir, you're here."

"Of course I'm here, did you think I would leave you?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, I know you too well. Did you kill the scum yet?"

Vladimir pressed his hand into his. "Not yet. I want to be together when we do. That's how we always planned it, right?"

Stefan offered a weak grin. "Yes, that is correct."

Vladimir kissed him again. "Then let's get going."

* * *

I know it's short, but we'll see how Vladimir got to Stefan in the next chapter. See you guys later!


	18. Chapter 18

Since I have nothing better to do, I decided to update again. Thank god for Spring break. Anywho, review please! And I own nothing!

_Everyone chases after happiness, not noticing that happiness is right at their heels_

_-Bertolt Bretchet quotes_

**_(Vladimir)_**

"Now that we're all here," Vladimir growled as they stood on the shores of Italy, dripping wet with water. "Can we head towards the Volturi?"

Edward looked at the blond in exaspiration. "We'll be there soon, I need to make sure Nessie is okay."

Renesmee looked at her father with a smile. "I'm fine, Daddy," she said sweetly. "Vladimir is right, we should get going."

Everyone else nodded, and they all raced towards Volterra at top speed. It was around nightfall when they finally arrived in the city ,so no one could tell that their skin sparkled. Their clothes were dry now, so no one would wonder why they had been wet earlier. Vladimir licked his lips in anticipation. He was close, so close to finding Stefan. He could smell his scent and it was close. Yet, the mission had to come first. It always came first.

Carlisle turned to the others. "Let's not make a scene," he began carefully. "There are humans in this city, I don't want the secret revealed."

Tanya nodded. "The old days are gone."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Can we just go? Or are we going to wait for the Volturi to find us?"

Rosalie looked at him uncomfortably. "Um guys," she began nervously. "They already have."

The group looked to see Felix and Chelsea come towards them, relaxed looks on their faces. The two of them stopped right in front of the group. "Well well," Felix started. "I didn't think you would be arriving this soon."

"You knew we would be coming," Maggie snarled. "Don't lie."

Chelsea smirked as Bella projected her shield. She held up her hands in defense. "Calm down," she said smoothly. "Why don't we discuss things peacefully?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Peace negotiations are over. We settle things her. Now!"

No one was aware of who attacked first, but then, all of a sudden, more Volturi guards arrived. Fights broke out from both sides and soon, Vladimir could not tell where everything was. Zafrina acted quickly and casted an illusion onto the remaining humans, making it seem that a gang fight was going on. The vampires carried on, burning the piles of dead Volturi guards in their wake. Felix and Chelsea looked nerveous and they ran inside, hoping to not get caught.

They ran inside the Volturi building, fighting lower guards and even higher ones till they got to the main floor. Vladimir was happy that Dimitri and Heidi were already dead. Now, they wouldn't have to worry. Chelsea was a problem, as was Renata, but Jane and Alec were the main ones. Emmett, Rosalie, Sam, Jared, and Leah attacked Felix, jumping on him and trying to tear him apart. It was proving to be difficult, but Felix was struggling to fight them off.

Seth, Alice, Jasper, and Maggie both went to Chelsea and were unaffected by her power. They quickly tore her apart, starting a fire on her body. Felix and the others looked shocked at this, and Felix quickly shoved the others off him and ran.

Vladimir, Siobhan, Benjamin, and Garrett quickly ran after him. Other members of the guard attacked, but the older vampires quickly shoved them off. They found the dungeons and slammed the bars down. Kate, Tia, and Laim rushed out, hugging and kissing their mates. Stefan frowned. Where was Stefan? Tia looked Vladimir with a sad look.

"I'm sorry, Vladimir," she began. "They took Stefan when Peter escaped. I don't know where he is, or..." she trailed off, but that was enough for Vladimir to understand. There was a chance that Stefan could be dead. Vladimir shook his head and hurried down the hall, the others following him. He tried to follow Stefan's scent and eventually found it.

He was about to run through the door when he felt a burning sensation throughout his body. He cursed, knowing it was Jane. He could feel her smirk from behind and he listened to her sneer. "Hello little Romanian," her voice rang. "I've had fun torturing your _lover,_"

Vladmir gave a pained smirk. "Jealous, bitch?"

She pressed the pain even harder and he barred his teeth. He didn't think he could bear it anymore until Garrett shoved him out of the way, taking on the pain. Jane quickly diverted her attention from Vladmir to Garrett. She didn't care who she hurt as long as she could hurt someone. "Master Aro has been wondering about you," she said flatly. "You're quite a nuisance."

"So are you, you little bitch!"

Kate jumped out of nowhere and grabbed Jane by the head, ripping it off as she sent her electric shock down the younger female. Jane shrieked, but it was soon cut short as her head flew off. Benjamin quickly started a fire and shoved her in it. Benjamin and Kate grinned at each other before turning to Vladimir.

"Go get your man," Benjamin enthused. "He's waiting."

At that moment, though, more guards rushed forward led by Felix. Some of them followed Vladimir inside the room. They were newer guards and not very experienced, so killing them was easy. Vladimir rushed over to Stefan's limp body, helping him up. The man looked horrible. His clothes were wrinkled and dirty, his hair was messed up; curls flying everywhere. His eyes were darker than black, but lit up when they saw him.

Vladimir pressed his lips to Stefan's forcefully. Stefan moved his lips against his weakley, still not at full strength. Vladmir moved his lips to Stefan's neck. "Stefan," he murmured. "Stefan, Stefan,"

"Vladimir," Stefan murmured back. "Vladimir, you're here."

"Of course I'm here, did you think I would leave you?"

"No, I know you too well. Did you kill the scum yet?"

Vladimir shook his head, taking Stefan's hand into his own. "Not yet. I want to be together when we do. Isn't that how we planned it?"

Stefan grinned weakley. "Yes, that is correct."

"Then let's get going!"

They ran out of the room and back to the main hall, fighting vampires off. Stefan was still able to fight, but was having difficulty due to blood deprivation. Vladimir gritted his teeth. He cared about the mission more than anything...but he was concerned about Stefan a little more. They fought their way to the main hall, where most of the vampires had either ran away or were dead. Edward and Bella ran to them as they arrived, relieved looks on their faces. Tanya raced towards Kate and tackled her into a hug. Even Maggie jumped on Liam's back like a daughter would to her father. Amun and Kebi looked slightly relieved that Tia was alright.

Edward turned to them with a wan look. "We still have to handle the leaders, we have to get rid of them in order to win."

Bella nodded before a confused look appeared on her face. "Where's Jane? I figured she would be here by now."

Kate gave a grin. "I killed her, with Benjamin's help. She's no longer a threat to anyone."

Stefan nodded. "That's good to know."

Tanya raised an eyebrow, her eyes furrowed in annoyance. "What about Alec? We haven't seen him around."

Vladimir shook his head. "I didn't see him. He must be guarding Aro."

"Then let's go get him," Stefan growled. "I hate him as much as I hate Jane."

The group ran after the two Romanians, bursting through the main door and glaring at the leaders who were sitting upon their thrones, relaxed as they ever were. Aro grinned, stepping down from his throne. "Friends," he said. "You have been very rude, killing my guard. Now I shall have to hunt down a new one."

"Like that will happen!" Tanya cried. "It's over, Aro!"

Caius sneered down at her. "Shut up, bitch!"

Marcus said nothing, but looked at them all. The thing that surprised them all the most, was a small, almost nonexsistant smile form on his face. Vladimir had no idea as to what he was smiling about, but he just knew it was weird. Marcus never smiled. Never.

A woman appeared at Aro's side, and he recognized her as Renata. Aro smiled at her, and she activated her shield. Tanya launched herself towards Caius, with her family right behind her. Edward and Bella were about to run towards Aro, but Vladimir stopped them.

"He's," Stefan growled.

"Ours," Vladimir finished. "We should have the right to kill him."

The two youngsters looked like they wanted to protest, but didn't and ran to Marus instead. The older vampire didn't even put up a fight and was killed quickly. Vladimir swore he even heard him say, "Finally, Didyme."

It wasn't long before they all heard the zapping sound of Kate's electric current sounding again. Kate held him by the head, while Garrett, Eleazar, and Carmen held his arms. Tanya smiled cruely before tearing off his head, slowly, and painfully. He screamed and was soon silent. They lit his body on fire quickly before turning to Aro.

Aro was looking nerveous, seeing as his coleaders were dead. Even Renata looked like she wanted to leave, but she still kept up her physical barrier. Kate tried to launch herself at the smaller woman, but was unable to.

"What are we going to do?" Bella hissed. "We can't get through her."

"Allow me to help," Zafrina's voice called out. "I have an idea."

The tall dark haired woman turned to Renata, and suddenly, the smaller woman began to panic. "I can't see, Master!" she cried out, her shield disabling. "I can't see!"

Tanya quickly shut her up and ripped her apart. Vladimir grinned at Aro. "Now, you have nowhere to run, you bastard."

"Took us 1501, years," Stefan began.

"But it looks like we won," Vladimir finished. "Stefan, which part would you like?"

"Oh, I'm open to suggestions."

Aro laced his fingers together. "Now friends," he began. "How about we calm down."

Edward laughed. "Don't mistake us for fools, Aro," he said. "You have nowhere to run. It's over."

"So stand down and let us kill you," Stefan sneered. "We promise it will be painful."

Aro growled and flung himself onto Edward, who quickly shoved him off. Vladimir tackled him and tore his left arm off, listening to the immortal cry with rage and pain. Stefan jumped onto his back and grabbed his chin and hair, beging to pull it up. Vladimir assisted him quickly, pushing up against the head while the others held him in place.

His head popped off, and he looked at them with crazed red eyes. Carmen handed the two Romanians a torch and they took it, lighting Aro's head and body on fire. They waited a few minutes before Stefan slumped to the ground with a smile. "We did it," he whispered. "We finally did it."

Vladimir couldn't supress his own smile. "We did, we really did."

Even the others looked happy. Bella and Edward kissed and soon ran off to find Renesmee. Tanya hugged Kate again, before letting Kate kiss Garrett. Even Carmen and Eleazar shared a kiss. Vladimir pulled Stefan back up and kissed him hard. He let go of Stefan and grinned again. "Stefan," he said in an unnaturaly happy tone. "Let's go get you some food."

"Please," he heard his lover say. "Let's."

* * *

Please review! There shold be about two chapters left! Next chapter is a big reunion party and departure. There will be an epilouge, though, it won't be from the person you expect. Though, some of you might be able to figure it out ;)


	19. Chapter 19

This is the last chappie where we see Vlad and Stef for awhile. I'll be working on the sequel, though it doesn't have a title yet XD Please review and I own nothing.

_Celebrate good times, come on!_

_-Kool and the Gang_

**(Stefan)**

"I'm surprised you're celebrating with us," Emmett commented casually as he held a glass of animal blood. "I figured you two would have ran off."

Stefan shook his head from his spot on the sofa. "No, this is a time of great celebration,"

"The scum are gone," Vladimir finished. "We might as well stay and celebrate."

Senna waltzed over to them, a happy, yet solemn look on her face. "Some of the guards got away. No one has seen Alec or Felix."

Zafrina nodded. "Or Aro's wife. Did you two kill her?"

Vladimir shook his head. "No, we left that for someone else. Caius' wife died, did she not?"

Zafrina nodded again, her lips twisting into a frown. "She practically begged for death. I turned to take care of the other wife, but she had disapeared, along with another woman."

"That would be Corin," Carlisle said as he came over to them, arm around Esme's waist. "It was her job to protect Athenodora and Sulpicia."

Stefan looked over to his mate. "Then it seems our job is not finished," he began.

"We must kill the entire coven. I still want Alec's head," Vladimir continued. "We must search for them immediatly."

Esme smiled slightly. "Won't you stay a little longer? The party's just begun."

The two Romanians nodded and looked around the room, seeing Seth and Jacob playing with Renesmee. She still looked as happy as ever, considering all that had went down. Stefan slightly hoped she wouldn't turn out to be like her mother, but that was yet to come. He felt Vladimir take his hand, lacing his fingers through his.

"Something wrong, handsome?" he lightly mocked as Vladimir began stroking his long, pale fingers. "When you take my hand, it means you want something."

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "You know me so well."

"So, what is wrong?"

Vladimir looked at the others. "There are less vampires in the world now, well, at least the ones we know of anyway. The mission is not over yet."

Stefan nodded. "I figured as much."

Vladimir gave a grin. "But, we have a new one this time, and that is,"

"To track down the rest of the guard and kill them," Stefan finished. "though, it will be nice not being the ones hunted this time."

"Indeed, you're correct."

Edward came over to them shortly afterwards, Bella by his side. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye," he started slowly. "But I thank the two of you for helping us."

Stefan looked at Vladimir. "Why?" Vladimir began. "We didn't do it for you."

"Nor for your child," Stefan added in. "if that's what you're thinking."

Edward sighed. "The point is, it wouldn't have been much of a battle without you," he said and he walked away with Bella following him like a puppy. Stefan chuckled a little.

"That probably took a lot out of his pride," he laughed.

"Youngsters," Vladimir grinned and shook his head. "They grow up, eventually."

Stefan nodded. "True, but we did lose some members today," he glanced where Benjamin and Tia were standing, staring at the falling snow. "Amun and Kebi saved their lives at the last minute. It's a pity they died."

"Considering they didn't want to fight," Vladimir said. "Even young Mary lost her life."

"Kachiri as well," Stefan included. "Such a shame."

"Indeed."

They were silent for a while, remembering the vampires they hadn't really known very well. They held nothing against them, but it was still a great shame to lose lives. The silence was broken when Renesmee skiped over to them, staring at Vladimir with tentative brown eyes. "Vladimir," she began quietly. "are you still angry with me?"

Stefan could feel the eyes of the other vampires on them. Vladimir looked down at the young half-breed and shook his head. "No, Stefan is safe. There is no reason to be angry anymore."

Renesmee nodded and smiled again. She turned to Stefan with a curious look. "Stefan, they tortured you, didn't they?"

"Yes," he answered carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering," Renesmee began carefully. "Do you still remember every bit of it?"

Stefan paused before answering. "Yes," he said. "I still remember it."

Rosalie headed over to Renesmee with a gentle smile. "Nessie," she warned. "It's not nice to pry into personal experiences. Let's go say hi to Alice, she looks like she's wanting something."

"Well that was," Stefan began.

"Awkward," Vladimir finished and pulled Stefan abruptly by the arm, heading up the stairs. Stefan raised an eyebrow, letting Vladimir drag him up the stairs.

"Vladimir," he began in amusement. "Where are we going?"

Vladimir growled, taking Stefan and throwing him over his shoulder. "We have lots to catch up on."

Stefan smirked. "By 'catching up', does that mean sex?"

"Yes, yes it does."

Stefan didn't complain. Vladimir kicked the door open and set Stefan down, locking the door and attacking him with a bruising kiss. Stefan grinned into it and shoved the blond onto the bed.

For a few hours, revenge was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, it's short. Well what did you expect? Please review!


	20. Chapter 20: Epilouge

Yeah, this is the last chapter of The End. I can't believe this is the end of The End XD Oh, puns. I've been looking forward to writing the epilouge and all, so I hope you enjoy it :) I know I will. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed! I don't own anything and please review for one last time for this story!

_**(Alec)**_

He hadn't imagined he'd end up all the way in Siberia. He didn't think he had run that far, but what did it matter now? Jane was gone. Jane was dead. His twin was dead, was that even possible? Was it possible for Jane to die? He stared up at the falling snow, a blank emotionless look on his face. His life was over. The life he'd known was over.

It shouldn't have surprised him, civilizations and kingdoms fell eventualy. And he'd brought down quite a few. He should have realized a long time ago that his coven would fall from power. That was just how things worked. He even had planned a little. If Aro had fallen, he and Jane would high tail it out of there and live away from the other vampires. They could live peacefully, without having to have the other vampires on the search trying to kill them. It would have worked out.

But no, it was all for nothing.

_There's a loneliness within my soul,_

Alec gave a breathless sigh and continued to slowly walk in the snow. He hadn't seen it snow this hard in a long time, not since the day when he and Jane were tied to the cross and set on fire. That was when it all began. He swallowed, thinking back on that day. Aro had saved their lives and they joined the Volturi, aware of his intentions, but they didn't care. They were grateful to have been spared.

The coven had loved them in a strange way. Aro was like their father in a strange sense and they were always happy to please him. They weren't quite as close to Marcus, but no one was. Caius was like a second father, the strict over bearing one anyway, but they were happy. Felix, Heidi, Demitri, Chelsea, and Renata had been like older siblings, the ones you could joke with or talk to with and they would listen.

_There's a feeling of pain, I'm so cold,_

Alec looked around the snowy world. He assumed he was the last one left, but what did he care? The deaths of his coven had saddend him, but Jane's death, that was the worst. He was the brother, the strong one. He should have died in her place. After all, isn't that what brothers were supposed to do, even if they were the youngest?

_I'll always find you, no matter where you go,_

He had the power to take away all sense of feeling, but he couldn't do it to himself. How he wished he could do so, the pain was becoming unbearable, eating away at his heart. Jane was his life, his best friend, and now she was dead. If heaven were real, he hoped there was a spot up there for her. If anyone deserved to be up there, it was her. After all she had been through her entire life, she deserved it.

_The words I could never say are all begining to flow away in my tears,_

"Alec!"

He whirled around to see Felix, and a surge of hope filled him. He nodded towards the larger man. "Felix," he stated simply. "You're a live. How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy," Felix began. "It took me a while. I would have found you earlier if Demitri..."

He trailed off, but enough was said. Those two were best friends and if Alec didn't know better, maybe something a bit more. Felix looked around, as if hoping someone else was with him. "Where's Jane?" He asked.

_Our world of one is ending for all eternity,_

"She's dead," Alec said slowly, the pain in his heart hurting even more. "I fled when she died."

Felix nodded. "I'm sorry, Alec," he murmured. "I understand how it feels."

Both were quiet before Alec turned to him again. "Are we the only ones left?"

"No," a familiar voice spoke out. "We're still here."

_No matter how hard I cry, it will not change a thing,_

He recognized Corin walking gracefully over to them, her dark brown hair flying behind her. A smaller woman was behind her, her hood covering her fair hair and a sad look was on her face. Alec and Felix rushed over to them.

"Cornin," Felix enthused. "You're alive?"

"Of course I am!" Corin snapped. "You think I would have died?"

Alec rolled his eyes at her and turned to Sulpicia. "My lady," he began slowly. "How are you fairing? Where's Athenodora?"

Sulpicia nodded. "I'm fairing as best as I can, but Athenodora is dead. She begged for it and that Amazon woman killed her."

Felix put a hand on her shoulder. "Is everyone...gone?"

Sulpicia nodded again. "I think so, there may be others still alive, but I don't know."

_You've slipped away, out of my arms,_

They all stopped when they heard footsteps approach them. Corin pushed Sulpicia behind her and barred her teeth. A man walked out with a sad look on his face and the attack position dropped at once. "Afton," Alec breathed out. "I didn't expect you to be alive."

Afton shook his head. "I wish I weren't, but I am. Chelsea is..."

"Dead. We know," Felix spoke gently. "We all lost someone close."

Afton turned to Alec. "I'm sorry about Jane. This type of pain never goes away, does it?"

Sulpicia shook her head. "It doesn't."

_Take me away with her, don't want to hear another sound,_

Corin turned to them all with a curious look. "So what now? Do we wait for the others to come and find us, possibly dying in the end?"

Felix shook his ehad. "No, we will not die. At least, not yet. It's our job to stay and continue on."

"What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Corin blatantly put. "I'm staying to protect my lady. I don't care what the rest of you do."

Afton nodded. "I'm going with you. I don't want to be alone, it'll kill me."

Felix gave small smile. "I've known you guys for a long time. I'll come too," he turned to Alec. "What about you?"

Alec looked at them and turned to Sulpicia. She was small, like Jane, though a bit taller. Her hair was lighter, but she still reminded him of Jane. Even when Jane was alive, she had been like a mother to them. She was kind and he could see why Aro loved her. He knelt down and took Sulpicia's hand.

_Let my soul wither away, away with this crestfallen life,_

"I'll follow you, my lady," he said in a small voice. "I'll stay and protect you."

_Let it all fade to white_

* * *

That's the epilouge! Song was soundless voice by Len Kagamine. Please review!

Blood thirsty Angle is leaving...for now.


End file.
